This Soldier Isn't As Perfect As He Lets On
by Karen Rhine
Summary: Heero has always hidden his feelings. But when he starts having nightmares, will he bottle it up as always, or will he finally open up? Can Trowa help to bring out his soft side before it proves fatal for one of the G-boys? Yaoi 1x3, 2x5
1. Haunting Dreams

Disclaimer: As you already well know, I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
AN: I was going to name it The Not-So-Perfect Soldier...but then I found a story by Siyrius already called that, so I thought of the next best thing.  
  
Warning: I'm not exactly sure of the rating, but it's along the PG-13 kind of scale. Explicit descriptions of death, destruction. Yaoi 1x3, 2x5.  
  
/dreams or flashbacks/  
  
' thoughts '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death and destruction. That was all he had ever known.  
  
Heero sat straight up in bed, his forehead glistened with sweat. Breathing slightly heavier than normal, he glanced over at the clock. It was only 5:17 in the morning. He had been asleep for five hours. That wasn't enough. But then again, it was the longest period of time he had stayed asleep for two weeks now.  
  
*  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and sat up, as trying not to wake Wufei, who was lying peacfully beside him. He could've sworn he had heard something coming from Heero's room. Listening intently for a few minutes, all he heard was a muffled sigh and ruffle of bedsheets. Maybe nothing really had happened. Heero was probably fast asleep. Shrugging, the braided boy carefully lay back down, snuggling next to the chinese, and fell back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
It was a few hours later, the time now around 8:30. Quatre had been up for a hour now, making breakfast for them. It was Sunday, which meant pancakes. Trowa was seated silently in the living room on a recliner. Duo and Wufei were sitting on the couch, talking in hushed voices to each other. Everyone didn't pay attention when they did this. Ever since the two boys had been together, they did it more often.  
  
Heero, who was still in his room, was sitting at his desk, his laptop open in front of him. He heard coming from the kitchen the banging of pots, followed by a small yelp from Quatre.  
  
"Must've dropped one again..." he muttered, typing swiftly. After a moment, he heard a knock at his door. He sighed, stopping his work at the computer and standing up, going over to his door and opening it a crack. Trowa was standing outside the door, leaning on the frame.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready, Heero," he muttered, his visable green eye glancing up and down him.  
  
"I'm not hungry right now Trowa. Besides, pancakes have never really been my thing..." He backed away and started to close the door. "Tell Quatre I'll fix some toast or something for myself later."  
  
Trowa reached a hand out, stopping the door from closing, and opened it more. Stepping inside, he closed it shut behind him. Heero had ignored this and was back over at his laptop, absorbed in his typing again. With the grace of a cat, he was standing beside Heero, a hand on the back of the chair.  
  
"You're still not hungry?" He saw Heero jump slightly. "Heero, you haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks. I think there's something you're not telling us."  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply he got, followed by the sound of the keyboard.  
  
"Are you sure everything's alright?" Trowa continued. He wasn't going to back away from a ''hn''.  
  
"Everything's just fine." More typing.  
  
"Fine. But Heero, if something is bothing you, you know my room is right across the hall." With that, he left Heero to his peace.  
  
' Trowa always seem concerned about me. Sure, I'm having problems...but still. I can handle them myself. I don't need any help. ' Heero though to himself. ' I'll do just fine. '  
  
*  
  
After breakfast, Quatre had gone off to work. Duo and Wufei had gone out to the grocery store. Heero still hadn't come out of his room. Trowa, annoyed with being alone in the living room, stood up and started to make his way towards his room. Hesitantly, he stopped at Heero's door, a hand resting on the door knob. He could hear the humming of the laptop, but there wasn't any typing. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
' Hm, that's odd. Heero always is typing when his computer is on... '  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he carefully and quietly opened Heero's door just enough to peek in. Sure enough, the laptop was open and still running, but Heero wasn't sitting in front of it. Opening it a little more to see the interior of the room, he glanced around. Finally, he spotted Heero, who was lying on his bed, his back facing the door. Not wanting to disturb him, Trowa shut the door and entered his own room.  
  
*  
  
/Heero, the 15-year-old teenager brought up to kill, was sneaking down the halls, gun in hand. As long as he wasn't caught, he wouldn't be killed. No matter what, he would complete his objective without question, stopping at nothing to retrieve Wing Gundam Zero. After all, it was his orders. Suddenly, the corridor began flashing red. Heero froze in place.  
  
"Intruder. I repeat, we have an intruder." Was the voice on the intercom.  
  
"Fuck!" Heero cursed under his breath. They had been alerted of his presence. Backing up against the wall, the readied his gun, and aimed to fire at anyone who came his way.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. In no time, five or six fully-armed men ran his way. He raised his gun and fired. Immediatly, two of the men fell, blood splattering the floor and the wall. Firing again, he shot down the others, more blood falling. He swiftly walked past them all, stepping over the half-torn stomach of the man he had hit three times.  
  
Bullets fired his direction. He spun around, rolled across the floor, and fired again. Hearing the yell of the man having his life brutally ended, he ran. Ran through the corridor and into an empty room./  
  
*  
  
A knock was heard. Trowa, sitting on his bed, looked up from the book he was currently reading. He bookmarked his place, placed the book under his pillow where he always kept it, and answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Tro-man!" was the cheery voice that belonged to Duo. Trowa, who was used to being called this, opened the door completely.  
  
"Hello Duo. I see you and Wufei are back?"  
  
"Yeah. Wufei is putting things in the refridgerator." He glanced around the hallway, then leaned somewhat closer to Trowa.  
  
"So, has Hee-chan come out of his room at all today?" he whispered, a look of seriousness on his face. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Not once. He hasn't come out to do anything." Duo's eyebrows wrinkled in worry.  
  
"I don't like this. He's been acting this way for two weeks now. I've only seen him out in the open twice, maybe three times. I'm getting really worried about him."  
  
"Me too..." Trowa muttered, stepping out in the hall and shutting his door. "When I went in to see him this morning, he was real pale. Typing on his laptop again."  
  
"His laptop is still on." This made Trowa go over to Heero's door and listen intently. He glanced back at Duo.  
  
"Yeah, before I went into my room, that's all I heard coming from his. I decided to check it out, so I opened the door."  
  
"And??" Duo seemed real intent on hearing the rest.  
  
"He was lying on his bed, his back facing the door. My guess is that he fell asleep." Trowa shrugged. Duo nodded and started to make his way back towards the kitchen, motioning for Trowa to come with him. He obliged.  
  
They both entered the kitchen, Duo getting a small kiss on the cheek from Wufei. The chinese boy, who was a year younger than the other four, then turned to Trowa after putting up a tub of ice cream.  
  
"Let me guess," he started. "He hasn't come out all day?"  
  
Trowa nodded. Wufei's eyes cascaded to the ground worridly. Duo walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to him and leaning his head on the younger chinese in comfort.  
  
"I'm going to go see if he's awake..." Trowa muttered, turning and starting to go to the hallway holding the rooms. He was stopped by Wufei, who touched his shoulder lightly. He turned again.  
  
"Take these to him," he said, holding up a bag of pretzels. "I know it's not much, but still. He needs to eat at least something."  
  
Trowa nodded, taking the bag Wufei was holding out and continued on his way to Heero's room.  
  
*  
  
/Once inside the room, Heero lowered his gun and glanced at his surroundings, hoping he wasn't leading hemself into a trap. The alarms had gone off, but he wasn't about to drop his guard.  
  
He smirked slighty when he realized where he was. Right in front of him was the Wing Gundam Zero. Making sure the door behind him was locked, he snuck over to the gundam, putting his gun in his pocket, and began to climb up it's huge leg. It didn't take long until he was strapped in the cockpit.  
  
"Alright, let's see if you're still the same..." he muttered, closing the hatch and turning it on. It hummed to life, the screens and all the command buttons coming on at once. He punched a few buttons. The gundam stood up, pulled out the beam cannon, and flew upwards.  
  
Up in the air above the base, Heero raised the bean cannon and blasted it towards all the men that were trying to attack him. They were dead instantly, burning to a crisp. Even from that height, he could see the blood of every soldier he had just murdered. Deciding to leave before more came, he flew off.  
  
"Mission accomplished."/  
  
*  
  
Heero once again shot up in his bed, sweat glistening his forehead like all the previous nights before. He blinked once or twice, his brain registering the dream. Immediatly, he lay down and buried his face into his pillow, feeling tears sting his eyes. After a few fell off his cheeks and soaked into the fluffy pillow under him, he heard a creak of his door, which made him grow stiff and silent. Whoever was opening that door would see what he didn't want them to see.  
  
The fact that he wasn't emotionless as he always showed out in the open. This person was going to see him cry.  
  
AN: Did you like it?!?! Well, if you read, please review. As soon as I get some nice reviews, I'll upload the second chapter! Ja ne. 


	2. Mystery File

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own Gundam Wing. *pouts* Sadly enough.  
  
AN: The readers have spoken!! The next chapter is up! ^_^ I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Warning: Same as last time. Yaoi 1x3, 2x5. Explicit death details. (Yada yada) Putting that just in case you didn't notice the warning on chapter one.  
  
/dreams and flashbacks/  
  
' thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa slowly opened Heero's bedroom door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. He saw Heero lying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow, and blankets pulled almost all the way over him. The first thing he did was walk over and shut the still-running laptop, then pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed and sat down in it.  
  
"Heero? You awake?" he whispered, laying the bag of pretzels on the ground beside him. The only response he got was blankets being pulled even further up, covering the other boy completely. But, being as determined as he was, Trowa wasn't about to give up.  
  
"What do you want, Barton?" Heero's muffled voice asked.  
  
"To see how you're doing," he replied, pulling away some of the covers. The only thing he got to see were a pair of colbat blue eyes that seemed glossier than normal staring back at him. They slanted slightly in annoyance, but seemed sad and scared, like a small kid.  
  
"Like ealier, I'm fine. What I've been doing is sleeping." And with that, the blankets were pulled up once again. Trowa sighed, realizing that Heero wuld be as stubborn as a horse and he wouldn't give anyone answers unless he wanted to.  
  
"Fine..." he sighed. "I'll let you sleep. But promise me you'll come out and eat dinner with us."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Heero, promise me!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I promise I'll come out for dinner."  
  
Trowa's mouth pulled into a slight smile. "Okay. See you then."  
  
*  
  
He waited until he heard Trowa back in the kitchen before sitting up. The boy had definitely showed that he cared, but Heero still wasn't too secure enough to tell the others about what he had been going through. His thinking was that it would be easier to deal with it on his own, to not let the others know. And until something completely changed, he would continue to do so.  
  
He stood up, placing his bare feet on the cold tile floor. They shouldn't worry about him so. He would be just fine. Pulling on the forest green tanktop he always wore, he went over to his desk and opened his laptop once again.  
  
"I need to figure this out..." he muttered, opening a program that had no name and began typing. A screen popped up asking for the security password. His brain clicked immediately, he had to figure out this password. Whatever was in this mysterious program, it was past this only block. At once, he began typing and trying different codes, hoping that at least one of them would hack him into this system.  
  
*  
  
Wufei was sitting on the couch, watching television. The remote was resting on his knee, Duo leaning on his shoulders and currently napping. Upon hearing footsteps, he turned his head ro see Trowa climbing in a flopping down on a recliner.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake the braided boy beside him.  
  
"Well, I didn't get much..." Trowa muttered. "But I made him promise to come out for dinner."  
  
"That's good," Wufei smiled. "I was hoping you could help him. Last I saw of him..." he faded off slightly and his face switched to worry and fright. "I can just remember it. He almost didn't look human. I don't know how to describe it."  
  
"Not to distress you or anything, but you're right. It seems that if he gets any paler, he'll go transparent," Trowa frowned. Wufei shook his head a little.  
  
"I swear, he's not taking care of himself. He's going to get sick if he keeps this up. I mean, it's like he's starving himself! There is something wrong with him, and he won't tell us, and I'm to the point where I'm about to barge in there and make him tell me!" Wufei seemed like he wanted to throw something, but he declined, for he felt Duo snuggle closer to him. He rested his head on top of the other boy's and sighed.  
  
"If he keeps it up, he might die....." Trowa whispered. "It scares me. It really scares me."  
  
Wufei glanced over, seeing a tear hanging in Trowa's visable eye, not wanting to fall, and he could tell. Trowa had feelings for Heero, and he was most likely more worried about him than the rest of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre, who had finally gotten home, was once again busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Duo, who was awake now, was watching Hamtaro and singing along with the Ham-Ham song. He did the best in concealing his worry for Heero when he wanted to. Wufei was sitting next to him silently, reading a book. Trowa was leaned against the frame of the doorway leading to the other hallway, as if waiting for a sign of movement from Heero.  
  
"Do your best! Get a hundred on your test!!" Came Duo's voice, which made Quatre's mouth curve slightly in amusement. He had to admit, it was funny listening to a seventeen-year-old singing a song along with a bunch of hampsters.  
  
"I hope Heero really does come out tonight...." he muttered to himself, remembering what Trowa had told him earlier. Trying not to get way too distracted, he continued with dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero, who was still at his laptop, glanced at the clock.  
  
"Hn. It's eight.... Dinner should be ready soon...." he sighed. He had told Trowa he would come out for dinner so he would stop bugging him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, yet his tomach was telling him differently.  
  
Accidentally hitting a few keys on the keyboard and hitting enter, his head snapped over to the screen. What he saw almost made him jump up and yell in excitement.  
  
~Password accepted. Welcome! ^_^~  
  
He coulnd't believe it. Whatever the password was, he had finally gotten it. Hitting the 'ok' key, the screen was automatically filled with file names, and most of the he could open. Moving his mouse to the one that first caught his eye, 'Wing Gundam Zero: TOP SECRET FILE', before he had the chance to click it, there was a knock on his door. He cursed under his breath, minimized the window, and answered the door.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Trowa told him, leaning against the door frame, showing no emotion, as usual. Heero nodded.  
  
"Alright, alright." He shut the door, making sure nobody could getto his laptop until he was finished, and began to follow Trowa to the dining room. He stumbled occasionally, but Trowa was always there with quick relfexes, catching him carefully and helping him stand straight again. Heero almost smiled.  
  
AN: Hehehehehe, another cliffhanger thingy! Well, it's kind of a cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway! Reviews are nice. Reviews = more chapters! So, as long as I get more reviews, I'll upload more chapters. I do this because I want to make sure I'm not just uploading chapters with nobody interested in the story... But since you are, keep showing me that!! Reviewing is very easy. To do so, follow the arrow: 1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
1  
  
\/ Click that pretty little button down there. See, not hard at all!! Ja ne. ;) 


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't own any music lyrics put in here either. 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down and 'One Of The Best Ones' by Bruce Cockburn (pronounced Coburn).  
  
Warning: Yaoi 1x3, 2x5. Explicit death scenes. Other...stuff not for tiny children. You get it.  
  
AN: So sorry about the long wait!! My computer had to be unplugged for a few weeks because of a lightning strike at my house. Ugh, I had to survive with no computer. It was extremely hard. I sincerely apoligzie for the wait, I'm sure some people got a little frustraited for waiting, but wait no more. Here it is! Chapter 3!!  
  
/dreams and flashbacks/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*song lyrics*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was silent that night. Not even Duo, who was the most hyper, said anything. They all just sat there and ate the food Quatre had prepared. It was hard for Heero to actually eat the food. His stomach hadn't been used to it, and he wasn't sure if it would agree either.  
  
"So..." Wufei spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence. It was making him uncomfortable. "What's been going on with you lately Heero? I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
"Nothing important," Heero muttered, taking a bite of food and putting the fork back on the plate.  
  
"Been to see your gundam lately?" Quatre asked. Heero jumped slightly, glancing at the boy, then adverting his eyes to the table in front of him.  
  
"There's something I have to go do. Dinner was good Quatre, thanks." Heero stood up, put his napkin on his plate, and headed to his room, slamming the door behind him. The other four sat there in silence and confusion.  
  
"Did I...say something wrong?" Quatre question worridly.  
  
"Not sure," Trowa muttered. "Heero's been acting so strange."  
  
"Something you said hit him somehow," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Almost like talking about his gundam did something emotionally to him," Wufei added. Duo nodded.  
  
"I hope I didn't ruin the rest of dinner..." Quatre muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Trowa said. "I'll go check on him later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero, locking his door, went over to the CD player and put something in. Then, before hitting play, he checked to see if the file on his laptop was still minimized. It was. Sighing in relief, he went back over to the CD player and hit the play button.  
  
*Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little make-up  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to  
  
Grab a brush and put a little make-up  
  
You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
You wanted to  
  
I don't think you trust, in, my  
  
Self rightious suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little make-up  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to  
  
Grab a brush and put a little make-up  
  
You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
You wanted to  
  
I don't think you trust, in, my  
  
Self rightious suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In, my, self rightious suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Father, father, father, father  
  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
  
Father, into you hands  
  
Why have you forsaken me  
  
In your eyes forsaken me  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
  
In your heart forsaken me, oh  
  
Trust in my self rightious suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In, my, self rightious suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die*  
  
He sat back at his laptop, maximizing the window he had hacked in to.  
  
"Let's see what this is all about..." he muttered, double clicking the file titled 'Wing Gundam Zero: TOP SECRET FILE'. After a moment or so, something started downloading visually on the screen.  
  
First off, there was a headshot of him. It appeared in the top left hand corner of the screen. Following that was text, which turned out to be a profile of himself. Real name, code name, age, height, weight, physical features, personality details, and footnotes that were in some sort of odd code. Then, a picture of some guy came onto the screen. Heero's brain shot a streak of rememberance.  
  
"Odin Lowe..." he whispered. "Oh my god..."  
  
A profile of Odin came up next to his picture. Then, many more pictures came up. The first one was of some guy that looked like he was from OZ, for he was wearing the uniform. He was sprawled out on the tile floor, left arm severed off and lying beside him, a slit in his throat which had blood seeping out of it and slowly moving across the floor, his stomach cut open, intestines slung over him, some other organs in other places of the room. Finally, there was a huge hole in his forehead, the skull very visable, and even more blood around him.  
  
"Holy shit!" he shouted, but quickly covering his mouth and closing his eyes. He hoped no one had heard him. He sat there for a moment in silence, listening for footsteps, but none ever came, so he opened his eyes and continued.  
  
There were more pictures of close to that same nature that appeared soon after. It seemed that all these people were either killed by the same person or by a group of people that worked together and used the same methods. Heero was stunned. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Then, a message popped up on screen.  
  
~This is what happens to those who disobey~  
  
Heero's eyes widened, figuring it out. All those people, they didn't work for OZ. They worked for Doctor J, they piloted Wing Gundam... They had to go undercover, but they failed. The person that killed them WAS Doctor J. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Then, another message popped up.  
  
~Mission to murder Odin Lowe was a success, yet one got away. A registered Adin Lowe Jr. escaped, only a little boy at that. Next mission, must get hold of this boy. Musn't let him get away. If not kill him, then get him to be the one to pilot the gundam. Make him a fighting machine, one emotionless enough to fight in wars at an extremely young age and not flinch, not get haunted by it. Also, for safety, give him a code name...~  
  
He couldn't believe what he was reading, what he was seeing. Doctor J had been lying to him all this time? It was too unbelievable, but here it was, the real truth. His eyes hardened. He didn't like being decived. After that, more pictures appeared, these ones seeming more recent. Many of them hidden pictures taken while he was in combat, killing people, completing the missions he was given. These brought back more memories, ones that he did not want to have.  
  
Finally, not being able to see any more, Heero slammed his laptop shut, curled up on his bed and held his head, closing his eyes, and began trying to forget the images, the information. A single tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had gotten late, and everyone was crashing. Quatre had slipped into his room with a look of complete tiredness on his face. Wufei and Duo had been curled up on the couch, watching the news, but by now even they had fallen asleep. Trowa considered waking them up to get them where they'd be more comfortable, but went against the idea. They seemed happy enough where they were. He, too, was getting weary, so he started down the hallway.  
  
First, he went into his room, turned on his CD player, put a song on pause, then went back out into the hallway and snuck quietly into Heero's room. He saw the other pilot lying on his bed, curled up, his hands resting on his head, eyes closed, face contorted in frustration, like if he was having a bad dream. Trowa went over to his bedside, got a quilt from the cedar chest against the wall, and gently placed it over Heero. This motion immediatly woke Heero up, as he shot up from his lying position.  
  
"Heero?" Trowa whispered. Heero looked at him, a look of relief sweeping over his face, then back to something resembling fear. "Heero, are you alright?"  
  
"It's horrible....absolutely horrible..." Heero muttered.  
  
"What's horrible?"  
  
"These images. They won't go away. I just wish they would go away. All the dead people...the wars...they still haunt me...they exist to haunt me," he continued to mutter, pulling his knees up to his chin. Trowa's eyes softened. He stood up, sat down on the bed next to Heero, and put an arm around him.  
  
"I see, this is what's been bothering you, isn't it? Don't worry, it's over. You'll never have to go through it again."  
  
"But they won't leave my head. They'll never leave my head..." A few years slid down his cheeks. Trowa lifted a hand and wiped them away.  
  
"They will eventually. It's alright, you're not alone," he whispered to soothe him. Heero looked at him.  
  
"Why do you seem to care so much...?"  
  
"Because Heero...I love you." That answer was far from what Heero had expected. He blinked a moment, trying to let the words settle.  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
"Yes, and I can prove it if you can't believe me," Trowa smiled slightly. Then, he leaned in and kissed Heero softly on the lips. Pulling away, Heero seemed to calm down the first time in weeks. Then, the perfect soldier returned the kiss with one filled with as much passion as the one given to him.  
  
"You should get some sleep Trowa," he whispered in Trowa's ear softly. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
And Trowa stood up, going back in his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song on Trowa's CD player softly filled the large house, making it possible for every gundam pilot to hear it.  
  
*Guess I'd get along without you  
  
If I had no choice  
  
It's taken me this long to find you  
  
Done a lot of getting ready for this  
  
Some things we learn so slow  
  
But look at you, you've got plently behind you  
  
There's lots of ways to hit the ground  
  
Not many answers to be found  
  
We're faced with mysterious profound  
  
And this is one of the best ones  
  
There are eight million mysteries  
  
In the naked body  
  
Can't even sight on some distant horizon  
  
Like the nine million names of God  
  
Don't bring you any closer  
  
To anyone you can simply set eyes on  
  
But in the same way it's as real  
  
Don't always recognize what I feel  
  
But of the dancing scenes that life reveals  
  
This is one of the best ones  
  
Say what you will  
  
There's no snake oil or pill  
  
That can make love less painful or fine  
  
There's no theatre  
  
Even if the absurd  
  
Can express what goes on in this meeting of hearts and minds  
  
Guess I'd get along without you  
  
If I had no choice  
  
But please dont make it where I have to  
  
Paid a lot of dues to get here  
  
And after all this life  
  
I'm a loser if I don't live with you  
  
There's lots of ways to hit the ground  
  
Not many answers to be found  
  
We're faced with mysterious profound  
  
And this is one of the best ones*  
  
Heero lay there, quietly listening to the song ending, and sighed. About thirty minutes ago, he had been kissed, and he had kissed back. A smile met his lips. Someone actually did care. It helped some, but the horrifying images continued to play again and again in his head.  
  
"I'll never escape it. I guess this is my punishment for all the people I've killed over the years," he sighed, closing his eyes. He had to try and get some sleep, even though he feared what would come to him in his dreams. Yet there was another fear. A fear from outside the images and dreams. A fear that actually existed in the real world...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
AN: And there's lovely little chappie 3!! About time, eh? I promise to try and update with chapter 4 as soon as possible, and I'll do my best not to have you guys wait as long. Remeber the loving motto: Reviews=many chappies! Sure, I changed it some, but same message gets through, right? Well, I have a graduation to get ready for, so I'm gonna shut up now. Yep, I'm graduating. Go me!! Alright, I'm done now. Ja ne!! ^_^ 


	4. Reassurance

Disclaimer: No owning Gundam Wing! None whatsoever. Promise.  
  
Warning (don't ask why I keep putting it, but oh well): Yaoi 1x3, 2x5. Explicit death scenes. You get it.  
  
AN: Well well. Yet another chapter. Kewlies. In our last chappie, Trowa confessed that he loved Heero, sealing that confession with a kiss. awww, lol Just a little summing up, for the hell of it. Hope no one has a problem there. Also, with the flashbacks of them as little kids, those are completely correct. I did my research. *is proud* Okay, I'm shutting up now.  
  
/dreams and flashbacks/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Odin lay on the floor, shot. Heero, who was only a small boy, saw him and ran over.  
  
"Odin!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey... I shoulda listened to your advice..." Odin muttered to him. "I've... gotten old..."  
  
"Wait here. I'll secure us an escape route." Heero stood up, about to walk off.  
  
"...Too late..." Odin told him. Heero turned back and looked down at him. "Listen... don't forget what I told you... before we left... It's the last lesson... this old fool can give you... Th-the last few years... we spent together... w-eren't so...bad..."  
  
With that, Odin died, dropping a detonation device on the ground. Heero silently bent down, picking it up.  
  
"So this... is the job you left unfinished..." he muttered, looking at it. Then, raising it, he pressed the button that set off the bombs./  
  
Heero shot up in bed, clenching the blankets tightly. Another dream, another bad memory. He was getting tired of it. Looking over, the clock read 11:37am. He slept longer than usual... The television was on in the living room, smells of what he guessed would be lunch coming from the kitchen, and music from across the hall. He automatically knew what everyone was doing. Duo was the one watching television. Wufei was either also watching it or reading a book. Quatre was cooking, and Trowa was in his room listening to music.  
  
"They're all too predictable these days. Of course, I guess I am too." He got up from bed, pulled on jeans and a tanktop, and going over to his desk. He sat down in front of the laptop he had slammed shut the other night. The pictures and messages were still running clear through his mind, which made him shudder slightly. It made him wary about going back into the program.  
  
Then his thoughts traveled to Trowa, and the events that had occured the other night. His hand trailed up and lightly touched his lips, almost as if he could still feel Trowa on there. He had been kissed. It was completely unexpected. He really did like it, yet something inside of him was against it. The whole fact of getting close to anyone. He didn't like it.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love Trowa, because he really, really did. It was the fact that he was afraid if he got close to anyone, it would either distract him further to make him vulnerable to get killed, give him a weakness for enemies to use against him, or the unwanting feeling of letting that person down. He didn't want any of that to happen, especially to Trowa..... He had too many enemies and he cared too much about Trowa to put him in that position. It was just something he would have to play by ear, and see what events took place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei, who had walked in the kitchen, looked over at Quatre.  
  
"Well, how's lunch going?" he asked.  
  
"It's almost done, I just need to finish one more thing. Can you tell the others for me?" the blonde replied.  
  
"Sure." Wufei began to walk off.  
  
"Allah!" Quatre shouted, burning himself. Wufei walked into the living room where Duo was watching America's Funniest Home Videos, went over to the couch and stood behind him. He leaned down wrapping his arms gently around the other boy's shoulders, kissed his cheek, and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Duo-kun, lunch'll be ready in a moment," he said softly. Duo smiled, facing him, their lips so close they almost touched.  
  
"You know Wu, if you tell me things this way all the time, we might get to be too busy to have lunch," he smirked. Wufei blinked.  
  
"That's all you think about! Hentai!"  
  
"Oh, you must admit...you like it as much as I do!" Duo leaned foreward, kissing Wufei gently, then smiled again. "Okay, I'll be in there in a minute."  
  
Wufei nodded, giving him a teasing look and standing up to go tell Trowa. Going over to his room, he knocked on the door. Music was stopped, and footsteps were heard slightly. Trowa opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei?"  
  
"Lunch is almost ready."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"I need to tell Heero, maybe he'll come out." Wufei started to turn, but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"Wufei, i'll tell him. You go on back."  
  
"Well, okay." Wufei walked off confused. Trowa came out of his room, shut his door (normal procedures!), and immediatly went into Heero's. Heero jumped, before looking at him.  
  
"Hey, haven't you ever heard of the word knock?" Heero asked, shutting his laptop quickly. "A guy needs privacy, you know."  
  
"What exactly do you do? Look at porn?" Trowa asked in a teasing way. He got smacked in the face with a pillow.  
  
"No!" Trowa threw the pillow back, hitting Heero on the chest. The other soldier let tthe pillow fall to the floor and walked over to Trowa.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Still thinking about the other night?" This caught Heero off-guard.  
  
"Um... That's not what you came in here for."  
  
"I know, just wanted to ask. Lunch is about to be done. Thought you should know."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"I figured as much," Trowa sighed. He looked into the pair of colbat eyes pointing in his direction, and he saw fear. It puzzled him at first, because Heero's voice seemed to be unaffected, but in his eyes there was pure fear. He began to get more serious.  
  
"Heero...are you alright?"  
  
"Why do you ask, exactly?"  
  
"Your eyes. They tell me more than you would hope for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's scaring you, I can tell. Heero, what is going on?"  
  
"I'm fine." Heero turned his back to Trowa.  
  
"I don't believe you," Trowa whispered, going right up behind him and wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, breathing lightly by his ear. Heero closed his eyes.  
  
'Dammit, not this again. I don't want to fall in love with him! I can't fall in love with him, for his own safety. Please...Trowa, please get off me.'  
  
"Trowa, please, don't..." Heero muttered. "Just leave me be..."  
  
'You're making me love you, and that can't happen!'  
  
"Heero, I told you I would always be here for you, now please tell me what's going on." Trowa leaned on Heero's shoulder, still holding him.  
  
'Oh, what the hell...'  
  
Heero sighed and leaned his head to the side, letting it rest upon Trowa's. Trowa smiled slightly, softly rubbing one of Heero's arms. Heero too smiled, all his problems disappearing. It was just him and Trowa, everything else had blown away with the wind. He prayed for this moment never to end, just to stand there, with the one he loves, forever. But then there was harsh reality.  
  
"Heero, I love you. I want to be with you, to help you. But you have to allow me to do so. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I'll always be with you, no matter what. Please tell me something," Trowa whispered, kissing Heero's neck.  
  
'Well, I guess I can tell him something, but there's no way I can tell him everything...'  
  
"I've been having nightmares," he said, keeping things simple. "Visions from the past. About the war with our gundams. It's been haunting me for three or four weeks now. It just won't stop."  
  
"So that's it..." Trowa realized. Heero nodded, opening his eyes. Trowa straightened himself, letting go of Heero and walking to where they were facing each other. He could see those beautiful colbat blue eyes, could see the tears yearning to come out.  
  
"Yeah. That exactly what's been going on."  
  
"Heero, you can cry. I won't care." Heero blinked, staring at Trowa in disbelief. But, when the invitation was handed out, he couldn't hold it back. A few tears slid out, before he covered his face with his hands.  
  
Trowa, deciding it would be better not to let him just stand there, pulled Heero into an embrace. Heero returned this, wrapping his arms around Trowa's back and crying into his torso. Trowa leaned on him, rubbing his back with one hand.  
  
"It'll be okay, Heero. I'm here, just let it out." Trowa led them over to Heero's bed, laying them both on the sheets. Heero got close to Trowa and cried some more, and Trowa stayed there, holding him comfortably, whispering to him softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Tro-chan and He-bunny?" Duo asked, using his famous nicknames. Him, Wufei, and Quatre were sitting at the table. The other two shrugged.  
  
"I told Trowa about lunch, and he said he was going to go tell Heero."  
  
"It shouldn't take this long..." Quatre pondered. Duo grinned a huge grin, and Wufei got what it meant, for he had seen it many times before himself. That american, hentai grin. He smacked him with a napkin.  
  
"Duo, stop thinking such things! They're friends, and I'm not even sure if either of them are gay!" Duo shrugged.  
  
"But Wu, it would explain things, right?" He got some looks. "Or maybe not...but it would be cute! You have to admit that!"  
  
Wufei thought for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, it would, but still. We have no proof that either of them are gay."  
  
"Well," Quatre sighed. "I'll put their food in the oven to keep it warm."  
  
Quatre stood up, placed the plates in the oven, and sat back down.  
  
"We better eat. They'll eat when they want." The others nodded and began eating what Quatre had prepared, after many screams of 'Allah!'.  
  
AN: Well, how's the fourth chappie?! Can you tell I like that word? ^_^ I think Trowa and Heero's relationship is kyute. Duo and Wufei's too. Quatre...well...either he admires from afar, or he has some girlfriend out there somewhere. *grins* Oooh! Plot idea!! Quatre comes home with a girl to meet the other four gundam pilots! O_O Tell me what you think, I might add that in there somewhere. After all, in all the angst and yaoiness, we need humor, right?? Alrighty, better go! Need to go to bed. Or, in the words of the elves: Amin autien rath! That means 'I'm going to bed.' Ja ne!  
  
Oh yeah! Don't forget to review! Pretty pretty revews. 


	5. Quatre's Straight! And Heero Has Some Un...

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Yeah. You get it.  
  
Warning: Same as last time, but add sexual content. Yes, there is sexual content.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What'd you say, Q-man?" Duo asked, taken by surprise. Quatre sighed.  
  
"I have a girlfriend, Duo. How many times do I have to say it?" he repeated. Duo blinked, then grinned.  
  
"Well well, it's about time. Is she hot?"  
  
"Why would you care? You're gay!"  
  
"Just trying to look out for my bud!"  
  
"Duo, calm down," Wufei smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Duo shrugged. Trowa crossed his arms, leaning against a wall beside Heero, whom he finally persuaded out of the room.  
  
"So you have a girlfriend. What else were you going to say?" he asked.  
  
"She's coming over for dinner tonight. I don't want any of you freaking her out. If you do anything to make her run off, I'll kill you," he threatened, totally serious. "Sarah is a keeper in my eyes, and I don't want anyone messing it up for me..."  
  
"Whatever Winner. I'll just stay in my room," Heero muttered, turning.  
  
"Heero, I didn't mean that. Please stay. It's been a while since you have. I've been real worried about you..."  
  
"Alright, how about this. I'll sit on the couch, get on my laptop and not say a word."  
  
"You can make some social interaction..." Everyone looked at Quatre, not believing he just said that.  
  
"You've...got to be kidding!" Duo shouted. "Hee-chan? Social interaction? Like, never!"  
  
Heero muttered to himself, went into his room, grabbed his laptop, and set up a comfortable place in the living room. Quatre sighed, but was glad he was actually out in the open for once, and went into the kitchen to cook for dinner. Duo happily bounced in behind him.  
  
"Hey, Q-man, I got a question!"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"This girl, isn't homophobic, is she? I mean, she won't care that me and Wu are gay, will she?"  
  
"Probably not. She knows gay people herself." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Not like it would matter! Unless I talked, she'd probably take me for a girl anyway!" He stuck out his tounge and winked. "Almost everyone does."  
  
"Duo, she knows you're a guy. You don't look that much like a girl. Besides, she's seen pictures of all of you."  
  
"Whoa! You showed her pictures?!"  
  
"She wanted to know who I lived with," he shrugged, turning on the oven.  
  
"Well, alrighty then. Does she care that we're gay?" he asked, still curious.  
  
"No, she doesn't. Don't worry about it. She'll probably think it's cute."  
  
"Cute...?"  
  
"Well, yes. I think it's cute. You and Wufei are really good together."  
  
Duo beamed, slapping Quatre on the back and bouncing off. He almost ran smack into Wufei, but he was caught.  
  
"Well, someone's hyper today," Wufei observed. Duo nodded.  
  
"Yup! Q-man isn't gay. He's scored himself a chick. This rocks!" he grinned. Wufei laughed, pulling Duo close.  
  
"Yes, it is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" he whispered into Duo's ear. Duo seemed to melt.  
  
"Wufei...you know what that does to me..." he muttered dreamily. Wufei grinned.  
  
"I know," he continued to whisper. "Why do you think I do it, ne?"  
  
Duo shut his eyes, then backed away from Wufei. Grinning, he leaned back in, kissing Wufei sweetly. Wufei's then backed away. Duo leaned against a wall, confused. Wufei, seizing the opportunity, put his arms on both sides of the braided boy's head, hands against the wall, and returned the kiss.  
  
"Alright you to, enough for now," Quatre said, walking by and tapping Wufei on the back. He pulled away from Duo, stroked his cheek momentarily, and the two of them went into the dining room to set up the table so Quatre didn't have to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was working on laptop, as usual. He had seen the file and the pictures in the file... He had to find something about himself. Doctor J had to have certain plans for him, and he had to know what.  
  
He opened the program, and all the files appeared again. This time, he scrolled down, looking at them all. Finally, he found one. It's name was only a date, but it drew his attention. 'July 21, AC 198'. The odd thing was that was the date from two days ago.  
  
"Has someone been hacking into my computer...? No, couldn't be it. I've put up indestructible locks... Maybe I'm unententionally sharing this with Doctor J."  
  
He double-clicked the file, and a text document began to upload. It took a moment, but he finally got the whole thing. He began reading.  
  
~July 21, After Colonly 198. It's official. I cannot wait any longer. I fear that Adin Lowe Jr., code name Heero Yuy, is getting too intelligent for me. If this keeps on, he may even realize what I've been doing all these years, what I plan to do. Lord knows he may even find this program. I cannot allow this to proceed. Something must be done. The boy is becoming a danger to my plans, and even my life. I must have him destroyed. I hate always having to do this. I had to do it with Odin...and even the others that worked for me, had contact with me. They all became way to informed of my intentions. I plan on dispatching soldiers in the next 24 hours to retreive or murder Heero. They are under strict orders to take his life if he resists. They or I shall murder him in a day or two. Things have to be done, arrangements must be made... Signed, Doctor J.~  
  
"Oh lord...He's trying to kill me," Heero muttered. His eyes had grown wide, terrified. Shit. They would arrive real soon. Like, today soon. "Dammit!"  
  
This was bad. For one, Quatre was having his girlfriend over. Great. That old bastard knew just how to time things, didn't he?  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Trowa asked, running in. Heero looked up at him.  
  
"Na ne?"  
  
"We heard you shout. What's going on?" Shit. Trowa had heard him. Well, he couldn't just say nothing, not anymore.  
  
"Trowa...I have to stop keeping things from you..." he muttered. Trowa, slightly confused, went over, sat down beside him, put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Keeping things? Heero, dosh da?"  
  
"It's Doctor J..."  
  
"A mission?"  
  
"No. He's trying to kill me." Trowa immediately went silent with shock. "He dispatched men two days ago, and they should show up any time now."  
  
"Heero..." Trowa muttered. "How do you know this...?"  
  
Heero let him read the document. After reading it, Trowa looked as terrified as him.  
  
"No..." he whispered. Heero quietly set the laptop down on the floor, shutting it, and faced Trowa. Trowa wrapped both arms around him and placed his head on Heero's chest, burying his face in his shirt. He was crying. Heero closed his eyes and embraced Trowa, leaning his head on his neck.  
  
"Sssh...Trowa, I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either..." he whispered, trying to reassure him. Truth being, he was worried...  
  
'This is why I didn't want to get into anything....I knew my life would be in danger....it always is.' he thought.  
  
"But Heero... I don't want to loose you." Heero lifted Trowa's head up where they were looking right at each other, and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Trowa, listen to me. After everything that's happened, I'm alive. I'm moving and breathing, just like you are. Do you honestly think Doctor J can take me down?"  
  
Trowa said nothing, just glanced at the couch. Heero was saying this, but he also didn't know what Doctor J had planned, not the full extent of it anyway. He had killed so many people before, and he honestly thought there would be a chance that the bakayaro would take him down as well. He also didn't know how skilled these people he had sent after him would be.  
  
He looked into Trowa's eyes once more, before placing a hand on the back of his neck and kissing him. At first, Trowa was taken by surprise, then he settled into it and began to kiss back. Trowa seemed to relax under Heero's touch now, and everything between the two of them disappeared. All problems, all worries, all thoughts blew away in the wind. Nothing but their love existed. When Heero pulled away, Trowa didn't continue to cry. He seemed reassured now, more relaxed, and luckily, less worried. Heero leaned back on the couch, getting into more of a reclining position. Trowa did also, laying practically ontop of him, one leg between both of Heero's, head laying on his stomach. Heero ran a hand through Trowa's hair for a while, before they both were lulled to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Quatre, who had just finished dinner, ran to it.  
  
"It's her, you guys!" he muttered. Heero and Trowa were still sleeping on the couch, to which Wufei and Duo finally noticed. They were leaning against a wall.  
  
"I knew they would get together," Duo grinned. Wufei smiled.  
  
"They look so kawaii like that," he agreed.  
  
"That they do..." (sounds like Kenshin Himura, doesn't he?! ^_^)  
  
Quatre opened the door, and a girl wearing blue jeans and a black tanktop with brunette hair falling freely around her face, cascading down her back, and eyes as green as an emerald gem, already cut and polished. Duo blinked, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"If I wasn't gay..." he whispered. Wufei elbowed his arm. "Ow..."  
  
"Hey Sarah," Quatre smiled. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"Of course I made it. I wouldn't risk missing a date with you, Quatre," she smiled as well, kissing him. Duo began to whistle, but Wufei placed a finger lightly over his lips, as if to say 'No Duo'. Quatre stepped back some.  
  
"Well, come in." She nodded and stepped inside the house, allowing Quatre to shut the door. She saw Duo and Wufei first, and looked like she was trying to remember.  
  
"I saw you two in the picture Quatre showed me! I apoligize, but, what were your names again?" she asked, slipping out of her shoes.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, God of-" he was cut off by Wufei, who put a hand lovingly over his mouth once again.  
  
"I'm Chang Wufei, going by Wufei," he chuckled slightly nervous at Duo's comment. Duo grumbled slightly, and Wufei lowered his hand slowly, eyeing him. Sarah smiled.  
  
"You two must be dating, am I right?" They both blinked.  
  
"How did you...?" Duo began. Sarah gave a small laugh.  
  
"Just the way you two act around each other, the way you two make contact. I have gay friends, and after a while, you begin to notice this kind of thing." Duo grinned. Wufei just blinked.  
  
"And where are Heero and Trowa?" Quatre asked the two boys. They glaced at each other, as if studying each other for a response.  
  
"In the living room," Wufei finally said.  
  
"They're asleep!" Duo blurted quickly as Quatre was heading that way. "How 'bout me and Wu get 'em? After all, you have a date, and I think you two should spend some time together. And besides, dinner's ready. Wouldn't want it to get cold, nouw would we?"  
  
Quatre nodded and took Sarah by the hand, and the two of them went towards the kitchen. Wufei and Duo quietly entered the living room to where Heero and Trowa were asleep on the couch.  
  
"I hate to disturb them..." Wufei muttered. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Hee-chan's gonna kill me for this...." The braided boy grabbed his protable CD player, popped in Evanescence, and put it on full blast over Heero's ears. The moment it started to play, Heero jerked awake, which woke Trowa up, and they both fell off the couch.  
  
"What the?!" Heero shouted, standing up. Trowa sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "Duo Maxwell, omae o korosu."  
  
"Eep!" Duo squeaked, tossing the CD player on a chair and running behind Wufei for protection.  
  
"Well, you see, Quatre's girlfriend is here, and dinner's ready," Wufei explained quickly, trying to save his lover's skin. Heero grumbled, rubbed his eyes, and yawned.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." He brushed past and headed toward the kitchen. Trowa stood up and was about to follow, but Wufei grabbed his arm.  
  
"What?" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Are you and Heero together?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on! Confess! I wanna hear you say it!" Duo jumped up and down. Trowa blinked.  
  
"Well, I don't think we're actually dating, like you guys...but I-"  
  
"There IS something there," Duo interrupted. "I saw the way you guys were all snuggly on that couch a moment ago!"  
  
Trowa sweatdropped. (///_-' He he! It's Trowa-Emo!)  
  
"Let's leave him alone Duo. He is still half asleep, after all," Wufei smiled. Duo nodded and ran to the kitchen. He was hungry. Trowa formed a smile, and Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Thinks with his stomach, doesn't he?" he asked the chinese boy. His response was a nod.  
  
"Half the time, yeah."  
  
"Well, let's go before it gets cold."  
  
They both walked toward the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Quatre-kun, that was really good!" Sarah sighed, covering up a burp.  
  
They had all gathered in the living room. Duo and Wufei were sitting together on one side of the couch. On the other side was Quatre with Sarah leaning on him, his arm wrapped around her. Heero was sitting in a recliner, reading something on his laptop, wearing a poker face. Trowa was on the floor next to Heero, his head resting lightly on his knee next to the laptop. Occasionally, Heero reached a hand down to Trowa for a few moments, playing absent-mindedly with his hair.  
  
"Thank you. I tried to cook real good tonight," Quatre smiled. "Sometimes I get complaints."  
  
Duo looked over at him as Wufei smiled a little.  
  
"It was only three times, Q-man! Most of the time, you fix good meals, I swear!" Duo put up a hand, trying to defend himself. Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Well...alright. But that's only the fact that I want food americans eat every once in a while! Can't we order pizza at all?"  
  
"I think Quatre makes real good food," Sarah told him.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't eat it every night."  
  
"Duo, that's enough. You've made your point many times how you stand on my cooking. I. Get. It." Quatre threw a pillow, hitting Duo smack in the face. Trowa smiled, Heero didn't even look up, and the others laughed softly.  
  
"So Sarah, what is it that you do?" Trowa asked. She looked over at him.  
  
"Well, I work in the same department as Quatre does. We met a few years back. It was my first day on the job, and he introduced me to everyone there and showed me how things generally worked. You know how he works on computer programming?"  
  
"Yes. He's very good at it too," Trowa nodded.  
  
"Indeed. My laptop crashed once and Quatre fixed it like it was brand new..." Heero muttered, typing something quickly and began reading something else.  
  
"Well, he programs the computers that I oversee. I help with the making of the computers and after the programming is done, I go through everything in the computer to check for flaws, viruses, or anything else that could threaten the operation of the computer," she explained.  
  
"Wow. Sounds tough," Duo muttered.  
  
"Not if you know what you're doing," Sarah counted.  
  
"Good point..."  
  
"So, Heero, do you work on your laptop very often?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Just take that as a yes," Trowa explained.  
  
"Yeah. Hee-chan's on that thing all the time!"  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, Sarah, you want to go out for a sundae?" Quatre offered. She nodded, smiling.  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Alright then. Let's go, before it closes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Sarah had been gone for about 45 minutes. Wufei and Duo were still on the couch. Duo reached a hand over and rubbed Wufei's thigh, smiling. Wufei shivered, though not very visable, and leaned over, giving Duo's neck light butterfly kisses.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do Wu? Gimme a hickey?"  
  
"Depends..." Wufei muttered, going back to kissing the soft neck. Duo leaned his head back and pulled Wufei's hair from it's ponytail holder.  
  
"What's that for, koi?"  
  
"You look sexier when you have hair framing your beautiful face," Duo grinned. Wufei dipped his head back down, and in doing so, some of his hair brushed Duo's collarbone, where his shirt was loose. He smiled in pleasure at the feeling of silky black hair and velvet lips against his light skin. In return, he reached down and unzipped the chinese boy's pants. Wufei looked at him.  
  
"Eager, ne?" Duo nodded, lust showing in his violet eyes. Wufei complied with his lover's wishes, stood up, and led him by the hand to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know when they're coming Heero?"  
  
"Not yet, though I suspect they'll be here soon. Doctor J doesn't hire people for jobs that can't get to their desination in the amount of time he desires. The entry was dated two days ago, and he clearly stated they would arrive at my location in one or two days."  
  
There came a pause in the voices. The only sound filling the kitchen now was the clicking of the keyboard and the humming of the laptop's CPU.  
  
"They could arrive any second...Trowa, staying in here with me is putting you in danger. It would be better for you to go to your room or something. I don't want to risk them killing you."  
  
"No way Heero. I'm staying right here, with you. Whatever you do, don't you dare try to persuade me otherwise."  
  
"Hn." Heero sighed. He was saying all of this because he didn't want Trowa in the risk of getting killed... He still had no information on these troops. He didn't know what to expect. Trowa was putting his life on a line staying in the room with him. He loved Trowa, and he didn't want him hurt. But at the same time, Trowa was a really good fighter. He rubbed his head, shutting his eyes.  
  
"Kuso!" he shouted. Trowa looked at him.  
  
"You okay Heero?"  
  
"I wish I knew more about these guys! I don't know anything, I don't know what to expect!" Trowa put an arm around him and pulled him close.  
  
"We'll take care of them, don't worry," he whispered, rubbing his back. Heero rested his head on Trowa's chest and shut his eyes. "Things will be alright, I'm sure of it."  
  
'You may be, Trowa...but I'm not,' Heero thought. 'If these guys are to be trained assassins or something along those lines, and knowing it to be Doctor J I wouldn't be surprised, we could be killed before even laying a finger on a single one of them... Doctor J does whatever he can to get the best. He only settles with less if he either has no other choice or is confident he can MAKE them the best, like he did with me...'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang at the front door. He jumped, slammed shut his laptop, and switched off every light in the house by turning off the fuse box. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun, setting it ready to fire. He heard Trowa from across the room making slight movement.  
  
"Ssh!" he warned him in a hushed voice. "Be quiet Trowa..."  
  
The sound from Trowa direction stopped immediately. Heero snuck over to the room Wufei and Duo were in, opened the door, which was now unlocked, and stepped in. He could make out the two figures from the moonlight. They were clothed once again, and looking very confused. Duo opened his mouth, but Heero silence him by putting a finger over his own mouth.  
  
"Heero, what's going on?" Wufei asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Stay completely still and quiet, both of you," he warned. "Any sound could result in your death."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What's going on? Why's the power off?"  
  
"I shut it off, turned off the fuse box. Listen, there are some people out there-" He was interrupted by another loud bang on the door. "-that are here to kill me, and they'll kill any one of you, I have no doubt about that. Just stay here until either Trowa or myself comes and tells you the coast is clear."  
  
They nodded, and Heero snuck out again. The banging got louder until a sound of the door busting down was heard. He peeked around the corner and saw nine guys walk in, all carrying large weapons.  
  
'Shit. Doctor J still hasn't forgotten how good I am with combat... These guys are pretty damn prepared.'  
  
He took aim at the closest guy to the kitchen, where Trowa was, and fired. The bullet sped towards him and hit him right on the forehead. He stopped moving completely, falling to his knees, then thudding to the ground. His mouth was hanging open, blood running in a thin line from the corner of his mouth. His eyes glossed over, rolling back in his head, and blood formed there as well as pouring out from his forehead. Some bone and possibly brain was visable. All the others got into defense. He turned and fired at the guy nearest to him, shooting him in the groin. He fired again, getting his heart. Blood sprayed the walls and a few of his comrades, and he, too, fell.  
  
"There he is!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Fire! FIRE!"  
  
They all hoisted up their guns and sent a barrage or gunfire towards Heero.  
  
"Fuck!" he screamed, ducking and rolling. Most of them missed, but one hit him square in the shoulder. He wasn't expecting it, so he went crashing to the floor. But remembering that Duo, Wufei, and most importantly, Trowa, were still in the house, he recovered quickly and fired back at them. A few shots missed, but most of them hit their intended targets.  
  
"That old man was right! This guys is good!" the man from before shouted, firing at him, but missing.  
  
"How's that possible though?!" a different one asked, standing up from checking over the guy he had shot in the head. "He's only a little kid!"  
  
"Shut up, dirtbags!!" Heero shouted, raising his gun again and firing. The two that had been talking were shot. One of them took it square in the stomach. He screamed in pain, and it did not sound pretty, and fell to his knees. His small intestines became visable, and he tried to get up, before Heero shot him in the back of the head. His blood splashed across the floor and onto the couch. The other one took full blast. He died instantly, and was thrown back by the impact, slamming into the television. He collided to the floor, the tv falling ontop of him and exploding. This took out three more of the soldiers, and set half of the living room on fire.  
  
"Holy shit!" the last soldier screamed. He pulled out a machine gun, took aim, and fired. Heero ran, dodging them, and shot back. The last four bullets in his gun all slammed into the man's head. He fell backwards into the fire. The fire sprinklers came on quickly and soon the flames were extinguished.  
  
"Trowa! Turn the fuse box back on and tell Wufei and Duo the coast is clear!" he shouted. A moment later, all the lights that still worked came on and Trowa went to the room the other two were in. Heero, still in the living room, threw his gun to the floor, breathing heavily. He seemed a little light-headed, which was odd, since he only got one wound, and that was in his shoulder. It shouldn't have had this much of an effect on him...  
  
He staggered a few paces, his vision becoming blurry, and finally he just fell to the floor. Looking at himself weakly, he saw the cause. There were three more wounds. Two in his stomach and one in his other shoulder, close to his heart. When he had been hit with those? During the machine gun fire? He was too pumped up, he wouldn't have realized if he had gotten shot at the time. Pondering over this didn't last long, since he began slipping in and out of consiousness. Barely consious, he heard the voices of the other three.  
  
"Heero!!" Trowa yelled, sounding paniked. He ran over and looked him over. "Oh god... Duo, call an ambulence, quick!! Wufei, use the cell phone, get a hold of Quatre! Hurry Duo, he's dying!!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Duo ran to the kitchen and proceeded to call the hospital. Wufei had grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number of the place Quatre was at with Sarah. Trowa picked Heero up slightly, pulling him onto his lap.  
  
"Heero, say something. Show me you can hear me." Tears were coming.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Hang in there Heero! Please, I can't loose you! Stay with me. You've got to stay with me. Duo's getting an ambulence. They should come any minute. Oh god, please don't die... I love you too much for you to die..."  
  
That was all Heero heard before going unconsious. Trowa's eyes widened in fear, and a few tears fell.  
  
"Heero??? Heero, wake up!!"  
  
Sirens were heard in the distance, getting closer and closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: You'll probably find me mean since I'm leaving it at that. Sorry. Had to have some material for the next chapter. Trust me, I'm notfond of cliffhangers myself. They aggrivate me. Stay patient with me, and I'll type up chapter 6 as soon as possible, I promise you. Review to let me know you're still with me and eager to read what happens to Heero! I'll be sure to get ch. 6 done faster if I get some good reviews. Ja ne for now! 


	6. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know the ending of the last chapter seemed unpleasant... What with the big cliffhanger and all. And the fact that Heero is badly hurt. :-( Poor Heero-kun!  
  
I'll try and make chapter 6 really long, if you guys would like. I'm still trying to plan out everything that'll happen... with Heero, Trowa, Doctor J, Quatre's partially destroyed house...so on and so fourth.  
  
I won't lie. I, too, shall be shocked if Heero dies. Truth be told, yes, I am writing the story, but I am also letting the story write itself. Does that make any sense? But he is the invinsible soldier who has many times survived death in the show! I guess that fact can be used as a ray of hope. -_- Corny, I know.  
  
Quatre: My house...  
  
Ceari: Quatre, be quiet. You have houses to pass around. You're rich! Just chill.  
  
Heero: Yeah! Besides, here I am, unconsious, possibly dying, and that's the first thing you say?! Geez, great friend...  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrops* Oh, don't take that the wrong way Heero, please!  
  
Relena: You don't LOOK unconsious...  
  
Heero: IN THE STORY YOU HARPY!  
  
Ceari: Ahh! Relena! How'd you get in here?! *cowers in fear*  
  
Relena: I came to see Heeeeeeeeeeero!! ^_^  
  
Noin: *runs in* Come on Relena, back to your cell.  
  
Lady Une: Yes, it's safer in there. *drags her off*  
  
Heero: *now amused* Cell?  
  
Noin: Padded cell, to be more precise. *walks off*  
  
Heero: *grins, snickers, giggles, bursts out laughing*  
  
Duo: O_O He knows how to laugh?  
  
Wufei: Looks that way...  
  
Heero: *falls to his knees, doubling over, and clutching his stomach. some tears form*  
  
Trowa: Oh my...  
  
Ceari: It's not...that funny... I mean, sure, it IS hilarious, but who else thinks he overexaggerating here?  
  
Other G-boys: *raise their hands*  
  
Ceari's muse, a naked chibi Heero in a tea cup: Well, I'll finish the author note for all of you...  
  
As mentioned, chapter 6 will be up as soon as it gets typed...Not exactly sure how long that'll be, but hang in there. Heero's fate will probably be decided in it. I guess it depends on the length.  
  
If you guys want a real long chapter for me to post next, let me know. I'll do my best to make it long. Post a review telling me if you'd prefer a longer chapter or voice an opinion you might feel you need to let me know. I'm open to read anything. *sigh* Flames are accepted...I feel some of you aren't too happy with the whole fact of Heero being badly injured...  
  
I also have a hunch that if Heero does end up dying that I'll be getting flames. I do understand that it won't be a good thing. I really do love Heero, I swear! I don't know why I'm so good at writing angst. I write it better than I do humor, I think. No, I'm not a depressed human being, promise. I'm actually a very hyper gal. I think the angst is a way of expressing my emotions. Oh well, I'll dig deep into the meanings of my actions some other day.  
  
Also, if anyone has anything they would like to say to me, but they don't get a chance to review and say it or prefer not to say it in a review, you can always email me. I check my inbox on a daily basis. Of course, my email is on my profile page. If you badly want to know where I got the 'squeakychair' part of it, refer to the story posted on fanfiction.net called A Love Story. It's by elflvr777. She's a good friend of mine. I go to school w/ her.  
  
I guess that's all for now. Just remember things said here, and you're welcome to voice anything you wish.  
  
Heero: Just don't go way too hard on her.  
  
Trowa: Yeah...  
  
Ceari: ^_^ I knew somebody loved me.  
  
///_-' VV_-' : Hehe! They BOTH sweatdropped! Heero and Trowa emo! I'm trying to make one of Duo, but I can't accomplish the braid. I have Wufei : -_-, The comma is his rattail. I don't have Quatre yet either... O well.  
  
That's my author note! Look for chapter six, coming soon! (geez, it sounds like a movie advertisment or something...)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Ceari/Karen Rhine 


	7. Heero Strapped To Machines

Disclaimer Time: Well, as usual, I do not own Gundam Wing. Sure, I would love to own a few characters in it... ;).... But alas, I am unfortunate. We are all unfortunate persons. *pouts* I do not own 'Beloved Infidel' by Todd Rundgren.  
  
Warning: Um....Is there anything different? I don't think there is... Refer to earlier chapters for an actual warning, nothing changes in that really.  
  
Well.... I don't do many replies to reviews... But there are slight occasions where they feel needed. You know what I mean?  
  
Lozzie: That is true. I usually don't plan chapter lengths. ^_^ I just thought it would be nice to ask. Glad that someone else has stories that spiral out of control!! That happens to me a lot, and half the time I don't realize what I'm writing until I'm going over the fic or chapter is finished! There is slight control, but usually stuff just happens as it happens. Kind of like real life. That's what has been going on throughout this entire story, and I believe that it will continue to do so. I do have plans about what's going to happen, and I realize that flames are a possibility, but I'm not getting distressed by them. Promise. I have a slight idea of things I'm going to put in later chapters, and I don't think I'll be changing it, even if I do get flames. That is a good point. Heero isn't invincible, even though he has survived a lot of damn stuff! lol No one is invincible, everybody dies sometime, right? That's also a great idea, putting in the Relena thing. Keep reading and reviewing, and who knows! Maybe you'll come across something along those lines! I NEVER have been a Relena fan. I mean, the girl stands on a cliff and begs Heero to kill her. God, I can just picture Heero shrugging and stepping on her with Wing Gundam. RELENA PANCAKE! Eew...  
  
...: Yes, Quatre's gal Sarah is going to be in more chapters. Glad you like her. ^_^ You have theory that she's not on their side? Hmm, you're a thorough thinker. ;) I love people like you! hehe Continue to read if you would like, for she is going to be in more chappies.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre, with Sarah sitting in the passenger seat, was speeding down the highway, trying to get home. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles were almost a lighter color than his hair. His mind was filled with worry. Wufei had called him not fifteen minutes earlier explaining the situation. He knew that there had been an attack and that Heero was being taken to the hospital, and that's all he needed to know. Wufei had also said something about the house, but he hadn't listened.... After hearing about Heero battling for his life, he tuned out the rest and hung up after a moment.  
  
"Quatre..." Sarah whispered. "Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"I don't know..." Quatre sighed, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road. "Heero has survived many things before that other people would've died from in a heartbeat, but still... There's always a first for everything, isn't there...?"  
  
Sarah reached over and put a hand on his knee, noticing that he was an inch away from crying. She knew that he was close with Heero, and that he meant a lot to him...  
  
Quatre swerved the car on the road, making the tires screech, as he pulled into the driveway. Quickly, he unfastened his seatbelt and darted towards the house, Sarah close behind.  
  
When they opened the door, they froze in shock. There were bullet holes in the wall, blood splatted all over the walls and floor, half the living room was burned, the television wasn't there, and there were bodies of dead men neither of them had seen before in their lives.  
  
"Wufei was right... They were attacked..." Quatre muttered, mouth hanging open. He glanced over to the phone and saw a note on it. Without missing a beat, he was over and reading it.  
  
~Quatre- We've taken Heero to the hospital a few blocks down. I'm not sure what to expect, but all three of us are there. I guess the mess of the house can be explained later, when there's a better opportunity to do so. Come to the hospital as soon as you get this note. If Sarah is still with you, she is welcome to come, if she wants. We don't know what to expect, but one of us will be out in the lobby, if not us all. See you then... Trowa~  
  
"Come on. They're at the hospital," he told Sarah, grabbing her hand and exiting the house. They got back in the car, and as Quatre started it, Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly.  
  
"I'm definitely coming with you, Quatre-kun," she spoke. "I hope Heero is alright. I know I didn't really get to meet him very well, but he seems like a nice person."  
  
"I guess you can say that. The thing I love about him is that he'll do anything to protect his close friends," he smiled, starting the car and driving towards the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was sitting quietly in the hospital room. The only noise was the beeping of the machinery. He hadn't left the place he was in, he kept watching Heero. He didn't want to be away should anything happen to him. Duo had brought him coffee earlier, and it sat untouched on a small whicker table. His brow was wrinkled in concentration and worry, emerald eyes upon the japanese boy, his fingers entangled in each other, resting under his chin, elbows on his knees to keep his head up. Heero was unconsious, breathing quietly, and his heart rate was slightly slower than normal, but nothing life threatening...yet. This is why he refused to move. The moment Heero's vital stats changed, he wanted to be there to know.  
  
/beloved infidel, where are you hiding now?  
  
will you return to me once you've been disavowed?  
  
all the many battles you fought on my behalf  
  
now your memory fades like a photograph/  
  
It was hard for him to believe. Here he was, sitting in a hospital room, worried about his love. Heero was the invicible soldier, how could he be in a hospital, strapped in to all these machines? These certain machines that actually kept him living... If Heero had say in this, he would refuse being strapped into lifeless, inanimate objects such as computers to keep him living. In the back of his consious, he probably hated it already. A clear, slick tear slid down Trowa's pale cheek, leaving a small trail as it went down to his chin and fell onto his knee, only to be absorbed by the gray fabric of his pants.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without you, Heero," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
/false gods they will erect and offerings they will burn  
  
i am lost in meditation and awaiting your return  
  
beloved infidel/  
  
He heard the door open quietly, and glanced over, hiding his tears. It was only a nurse, coming in to check all the machinery and Heero's vitals. He sighed, eyes sliding back over to Heero, and waited for her to leave. Her name was Kristina, and she was the one who got him permission to stay in the room. Her slick red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was beautiful. Not Trowa's type, obviously, considering she was a girl and wasn't Heero...  
  
"Trowa-san? Heero's vitals haven't changed much," she explained, her voice even. "His heart has slowed slightly since I was last in here, but it's nothing critical. I'll come back and check on him later."  
  
He looked at her, watching her as she started to leave. Sighing, he decided to stop her for a moment.  
  
"Wait."  
  
It was clear to her, and she halted, turning back around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is he going to die? Do you know? And tell me the truth. If he really is going to die, tell me now. Please, I beg you."  
  
"Trowa-san...It's just like I have told you. We don't know if Heero Yuy is going to live or die. We'll just have to wait it out. I am sorry that I cannot tell you more." She left the room, leaving Trowa alone with Heero once again.  
  
/do i beseech in vain  
  
since you departed here the pendulum swings again  
  
now the weak are vilified and the wicked glorified  
  
and you still hide away inside a fool such as i/  
  
Trowa reached over, taking Heero's hand in his. He got on the floor, sitting next to the bed, and rested his head on the bed near Heero's head. Quietly, he watched Heero's facial features, as if hoping for a sign of movement, but he got none. At least the boy's peaceful breathing was heard in the room, as his chest rose and fell slightly. Trowa's thumb was caressing the back of Heero's hand, almost like it would wake him up, get him from this state. It wasn't critical....  
  
/and it is money that they worship and lies are what they sell  
  
and fear is their obsession  
  
ring the liberation bell  
  
beloved infidel/  
  
Yet. Heero's condition wasn't critical YET. It could go critical whenever it wanted to, but it hadn't thus far. Trowa was grateful.  
  
"Heero, I love you. I loved you from the very moment I met you. Sure, you weren't much of a talker...you still aren't... But I don't know what it was about you. I loved you with all my heart. I still do. I just feel better now that I know and you feel the same..."  
  
He lifted himself, leaned over, and kissed Heero's lips. Sure, he got no reaction, but he did it anyway.  
  
/false gods they will erect and offerings they will burn  
  
i am lost in medtation and awating your return  
  
beloved infidel  
  
beloved infidel.../  
  
Trowa took back his place on the bed, sighed, and closed his eyes. He refused to leave, of course, even though he was tired. It was after midnight, after all. He began to fade in and out of sleep, until even the beeps of the machinery fell silent in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Typing. Keyboard keys clicking swiftly. The soft humming of the CPU. The glow of the computer screen.  
  
Doctor J was busy...As usual, of course. With Heero dead, he had to figure out what to do next. He had yet to fulfill his plan, so he needed to plan things. He would've kept the young boy, if he hadn't grown too clever. Where were his soldiers? They should've been back by now...  
  
A door opened and a guy ran in the room. The older man turned in his chair, pausing in his typing, and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's the soldiers, sir. They're all dead," the man panted.  
  
"What?" Doctor J stood up quickly. "How is that possible?? No survivers?!"  
  
"No, sir." Doctor J growled.  
  
"What about the boy? Where was his body?"  
  
"It wasn't there sir."  
  
"You, leave."  
  
"Yes sir." The man bowed and walked out. Doctor J clenched his fist.  
  
"MOTHER FUCKER! DAMN YOU ADIN LOWE JR.!" He punched the wall, making a dent. "Fucking hell...If his body wasn't found, he might still be alive. Shit. This could be the death of me. He'll know it was me who sent those men after him. I'm one of the only people, besides those other four pilots, the other four doctors, and those women that know where he lives at the moment. He'll know it was me who tried to kill him. Then, he'll come after me. That mother fucker just won't die. Unless, of course, he's already dead, and those other four pilots took his body somewhere. I hope that's the case. I don't want to deal with that bastard anymore..."  
  
Another knock.  
  
"What the fuck is it?!"  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Doctor G."  
  
"Indeed," Doctor G nodded. "Having problems with your pilot?"  
  
"Yes. At the moment, I don't know if he's alive or dead."  
  
"You want him dead?"  
  
"Of course I want him dead. He's a threat now."  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Alive, but not kicking." Doctor J raised his eyebrows in intrest.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He's currently in a hospital. Strapped into machines to keep him alive. His condition is close to critical. They'd need a miracle for him to last through the week."  
  
"You're serious?!"  
  
"As serious as an exicutioner before chopping off someone's head."  
  
"Interesting comparison, but it gets the point across."  
  
"So, Doctor J, your pilot will die. Just give it time. When he's gone, I'll pay you yet another visit, giving you the information. That is, if you request such."  
  
"Definitely. Pay a visit as soon as it happens and tell me the news."  
  
"Alright." Doctor G nodded, turned, and left. Doctor J sat down in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Heero...You will die. I don't care what I have to do, but if you survive, I'll either go crazy or kill you myself. I look foreward to the latter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was slumped on a couch in the waiting room, staring at a clock. It read 1:07 in the morning. He sighed, yawning. Wufei leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know, if you stare at the clock, time will go slower koi," he whispered. Duo groaned in protest.  
  
"I hate waiting," he complained, sinking further into the cushions. He was holding an empty mug, that of which had been holding coffee earlier. Wufei was about to finish his.  
  
With lack of anything else to do, the God of Death began making a wooden pencil flip across the small table in front of them. He then rolled it down the cascading stack of magazines. It fell to the floor. Duo sighed and slumped back again.  
  
"I know you're bored Duo. Please, try to do something. Read a magazine, even. I have actually considered on going to see how Trowa was doing."  
  
"He's probably asleep," Duo said through a yawn. His eyes fell halfway. Wufei wrapped his arms around the braided boy and pulled him close.  
  
"You a pillow now Wu?" he asked, laying his head on Wufei's chest and closing his eyes.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Thanks love. You're the greatest."  
  
"I'll wake you up if anything happens."  
  
"Hai," Duo smiled and yawned again. He curled up close and fell asleep. Wufei lightly rubbed his back, glancing around the room.  
  
There was two kids, a boy and a girl, around the age of six, lying all over each other in a chair, sleeping deeply. They resembled each other, leading Wufei to believe they were siblings. There was a woman sitting in the chair next to them, probably mother or aunt. She was reading a magazine that had a picture of George Clooney on the from of it. Entertainment magazine, he expected.  
  
On the other side of the room, there was a nurse talking to an elderly woman. The woman seemed worried as she listened intently to everything the nurse told her. A moment passed with a hand hovering over the woman's mouth, her eyes wide, until a look of relief swept over her face. She nodded to the nurse and sat back in her chair, the nurse walking towards some rooms down the hall.  
  
Near him, there was a young man pacing back and fourth, wringing his hands nervously, biting his lip. Earlier, he had come in with a girl who seemed to be pregnant. Father-to-be... A tense moment, Wufei had heard. He would occasionally sit down and flip through a magazine, but it wouldn't be for long, until he stood back up and paced some more.  
  
A doctor walked into the waiting room, going over to a man and woman, who were married from Wufei's earlier observations. They both stood up, clutching hands tightly until their knuckles began to turn white, and listened as the doctor began explaining things. A moment later, the woman put a hand to her mouth, turned, and began crying into the man's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. He said something to the doctor, who then turned and left, and leaned his head on hers, closing his eyes and whispering to her. He sat back down, still holding her, trying to stay calm, as the woman continued to cry. They had been there longer than he had, so Wufei had no clue what it was about... It was obviously horrible, and he felt sorry for them. He was sure his reaction wouldn't be a pretty one if a doctor came up to him and informed him that Heero was dead.  
  
Duo shifted in his arms, sliding down a little. The position was very strange to people who had no clue they were together. Wufei had his arms cradled around Duo's mid-back. It had been his waist, but the boy had slid down. Duo's arms were around his waist and his head was now on his thigh. Wufei smiled. They got a few looks, but they were ignored. Some people in the room didn't care... They thought Duo was a girl.  
  
Time continued to pass. The front doors opened, and Quatre ran in, followed by Sarah. Wufei glanced over and was about to motion to him, but Quatre had seen him and ran over.  
  
"How's Heero?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Ssh!" Wufei hushed him, motioning down to Duo, who twitched slightly, but stayed asleep. Quatre fell quieter immediately.  
  
"Is Heero alive?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yes," Wufei nodded. "His vitals are close to critical, and he's strapped to machines to keep him living..."  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
"He hasn't left Heero's bedside this whole time."  
  
Sarah sat down in a chair and Quatre kneeled down next to the couch to further talk to Wufei.  
  
"What exactly happened? I saw the house..."  
  
"Well, then you'll be able to tell we were attacked."  
  
"Yes, I figured, and you did say that much. What happened though?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Duo and I were hidden. If you have to ask someone, ask Trowa. He saw everything."  
  
"You guys been here long?"  
  
"Slightly. Duo was wiped out, as you can tell. I don't know about Trowa, but he might be asleep too. I've had three cups of coffee, so I'm fine right now."  
  
Quatre stood up and sighed.  
  
"Sarah, stay out here," he muttered. "I'm going to go to the room and see Trowa."  
  
"It's room number 109," Wufei told him.  
  
"Alright." He walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hospital room door opened slowly, and Quatre snuck in. Glancing around, he saw what Wufei had said. Heero strapped to machines to keep him alive, and Trowa was on the floor, head on the bed beside Heero, and he was sleeping. There was a cup of coffee on the bedside table that was left untouched. He went over, sat down in a chair, and touched Trowa's shoulder lightly. The other boy jumped, rose his head, and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Quatre, you're here."  
  
"Of course. I came as soon as I got the note. Trowa, I have a question."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What happened exactly? I know you were attacked, but what happened?"  
  
"These men came in with guns...Heero began to fight with them. He was killing them, but then he got shot. It was only in the shoulder. Then, this guy pulled out a machine gun and fired at him. He rolled across the floor to dodge. One guy, from the impact of Heero's bullet, flew backwards, slammed into the tv, and both him and the tv fell to the ground. The tv exploded...When it was over, Heero realized that he got three more bullet wounds, and now we're here."  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa..."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know how you feel about Heero. I know how much this must be hurting you. If anything happens...if he does die...I just want you to know that I'll be there for you. I promise."  
  
"Quatre...Thank you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope Heero will be alright."  
  
Wufei looked over at Sarah.  
  
"Why do you say that? You don't even know him."  
  
"It's just that, from what Quatre has told me, the five of you have been extremely close for a long time. Heero must mean a lot to all of you, and from what I've met of him, he seems like a nice person, so I hope he'll be alright."  
  
"So you're putting pity on us because of what you've 'figured' about us all?"  
  
"No...I don't mean that..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Wufei sighed, realizing what he just said. "I'm just real stressed and it's real early. Forget that we ever had that arguement."  
  
"It's alright. I understand. I've been stuck in hospitals real early in the morning because someone was in almost the same condition that Heero's in. I know what it's like. You haven't a need to apoligize."  
  
Wufei said nothing. He turned his head and looked the opposite direction. There was a draft that sent a cold chill up his spine, but luckily, he had Duo keeping him warm. He glanced down at him, wondering if he was alright.  
  
"Sarah...Could you go get a blanket?"  
  
"You still cold, even though you're covered by him?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I think Duo should have one. He looks cold."  
  
"Alright." She stood up and went over to the reception desk. Back over on the couch, Wufei slid down until he was lying completely on the couch, but he was still holding Duo, who was now on top of him. The top of Duo's head was now right under Wufei's chin, and Wufei moved his head to the side. His cheek was now on Duo's head, he could feel his silky, brown hair under his skin. Sarah came back over a moment later and draped the blanket over Duo.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"That'll do," Wufei said quietly.  
  
"Comfortable?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," he muttered, yawning. A moment later, his eyes flickered shut, and his breathing matched Duo's, which was calm. They were both asleep now. Sarah smiled, watched them for a moment, and sat back down in the chair. She never noticed the figure in the background that was contently watching the three of them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quatre, what about the house? What are we going to do about it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"As long as Heero lives, I don't give a flying fuck about the house. I'll get someone to fix it back up, AFTER this hospital business is over. Besides, a have a few more..."  
  
"How do you get so many houses, exactly?"  
  
"Well, my father actually. He got rich in his job. The house we live in now belonged to my oldest sister, and there's another one that used to belong to the twins that are five years older than me."  
  
"Where'd those two girls get to?"  
  
"They moved somewhere out in space, so they let me have their house. Not all of them are origingally mine. My sisters, since I'm the only boy, try to spoil me rotten and give me everything they don't want much anymore."  
  
"Spoil you rotten?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai. They do it more as I get older, as they realize it doesn't work too well... It's gets extremely irritating at times."  
  
"At least you have an annoying family..." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Trowa...did you forget? You do have a family. We practically are your family, or must I remind you again?"  
  
"No, that's okay. But Quatre...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you guys are my family, does that mean mine and Heero's relationship is insest?" Quatre hit his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Of course not! You know what I mean!"  
  
"I know. Just joking with you."  
  
"Obviously..." Quatre stood once more.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the others. I was just wanting to check on you, and see how Heero was faring. I'll be back later with some coffee or tea, how's that sound?"  
  
"Great. Thank you."  
  
"Sure." He left, leaving Trowa alone with Heero once more. The boy stood up, getting off the cold, tile floor and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Heero's hand again. He sighed.  
  
"Please come back to me Heero...I need you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a good amount of time... The clock now read 3:57 am. Wufei and Duo were still fast asleep on the couch, Sarah had drifted to sleep in her chair about thirty minutes earlier, and Quatre was still awake, but he was slipping slightly himself. He wondered if Heero's condition had changed any...  
  
Right after thinking that, he heard rushed footsteps heading his way. Glacing up slowly, he saw Trowa running over. He stood up immediately.  
  
"Trowa? What is it?!" he asked as Trowa came up.  
  
"Quatre, come with me..." he panted. "There's something you have to see..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: Well... *sighs* Chapter 6. Wow, this story's getting long. ^_^ Makes me proud. People like me!!!  
  
Heero: -_- Shut up. They do not.  
  
Ceari: *pouts*  
  
Duo: *grins* Love the story, though!  
  
Ceari: *perks up* See?! Duo likes it! n.n  
  
Duo: -  
  
Ceari: O_O  
  
Duo: ^_______^  
  
Wufei: Oh god.....a face contest.....  
  
Quatre: A what?  
  
Trowa: Ceari and Duo have a contest as to who can make the most faces. Whoever makes the last one wins.  
  
Quatre: This could last a while...  
  
Wufei: Actually, it's shorter than you think.  
  
Ceari: -_-  
  
Duo: M_M  
  
Ceari: L_L  
  
Duo: C_C  
  
Ceari: Um........ ;_;  
  
Duo: Fine then! Time to bring out the emos!!!! ///_-  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Ceari: Alright, have it your way. VV_-  
  
Heero: Grrrr....  
  
Duo: -_-,  
  
Wufei: *blinku blinku* Well...I have an emo...  
  
Ceari: VV_x  
  
Duo: ///_:  
  
Trowa: I'm...an alien?  
  
Heero: *eye twitch*  
  
Ceari: VV_@  
  
Duo: ///_^  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun and aims it at them* ENOUGH ALREADY DAMMIT!  
  
Ceari: Eep! *hides behind Trowa* Help me!  
  
Trowa: *steps to the side* Nope.  
  
Duo: *laughs*  
  
Ceari: Well... There's the lovely chapter 6. I do apoligize for the squabbling. Me and the G-boys do it all the time! *shrugs* I'm used to it.  
  
Quatre: *pulls a random mallet out of nowhere and beings smacking Ceari over the head with it* How could you put ANOTHER cliffhanger?!?!?! It's not fair!!!! *pounds harder*  
  
Ceari: *falls to the floor with swirly eyes and bumps on her head* Orooooo....  
  
Heero: Honestly. *crosses arms* Am I dead or what?  
  
Trowa: That's what I wanna know.  
  
Wufei: Now now, you know the authoress cannot give away the plot.  
  
Ceari: Exactly... *stands up, still disoriented*  
  
Quatre: But WHY a cliffhanger????  
  
Ceari: Two reasons. One, I always need a place to cut the chapter off and have a good place to begin the next chapter. Two, it keeps readers interested, they review, hopefully saying they want more, and I deliver. It helps let me know whether people are still interested or not.  
  
Trowa: *sigh* She has a point...  
  
Heero: Yeah, I guess she does.  
  
Ceari: And now! something to leave all you reviewers with!!  
  
Wufei: Oh lord...  
  
Ceari: *holds up a picture* HEERO YUY IN A BANANA SUIT!!! ^_^  
  
Heero: *snarls* Omae o korosu Ceari! *starts running after her*  
  
Ceari: AHHH!! *puts the picture in her pocket and runs turbo speed*  
  
Heero: Give me the fucking picture, dammit!!  
  
Duo: *snickers* Hee-chan...Language.  
  
Heero: Maxwell!!!!!! Don't call me that!  
  
Duo: Eep! Trowa, calm your lover-boy down!  
  
Trowa: *sighs, goes over to Heero and wraps his arms around his waist, kisses him sensually on the neck* Calm down Heero...  
  
Heero: *eases*  
  
Ceari: Phew. Thank you Trowa Barton. Anyhoozles, please review to the chappie. I'll start working on chapter 7 as soon as I can, which will probably be a span of tomorrow... And I'll upload as soon as I'm satisfied. Until then, ja bye bye!!! ^_^  
  
~~~A few minutes later~~~  
  
Duo: Does this mean I won the face contest? I did make the last one...  
  
Ceari: Duo, this is supposed to have ended already.  
  
Duo: I know, but I won, didn't I?!  
  
Ceari: No.  
  
Duo: *pout* Why not? I made the last face!  
  
Ceari: But that's only because Heero threatened to put bullets though our skull. That doesn't count.  
  
Duo: But...but...  
  
Ceari: Ih, go have hot wild naked monkey sex with Wufei.  
  
Duo: *brightens up* Okay!! *runs off*  
  
Ceari: *rolls eyes* Sorry about that, readers... *walks off* 


	8. Heero Yuy is WHAT!

Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own Gundam Wing. Too bad, so sad...for me.  
  
Warning: What do you think? ;)  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! You are what keeps this story going, you fine people you!!!!! ^_^  
  
Also, big thank you to all the people who keep hanging in there while I take a millenium to update chapters. You are the people I really love. I know the periods of time of which I don't update get insane at times...and I do apoligize...but you guys wait it out for the following chapter. My life is just so damn busy. School...marching band...that takes up most of my time. I rarely have computer time to myself where I can just sit and type. Thank you for sticking with it, and keep it up. I love every single one of you!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero Yuy is dead."  
  
Doctor J swerved around in his seat and stared at Doctor G, bewildered.  
  
"So soon? I was expecting at least four or five days!"  
  
"What you expected did not occur. He is dead."  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Yes!!" Doctor J jumped up excitedly. "Finally, that cockroach is gone!! Ha ha!"  
  
"I shall leave you to your celebration then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was running fast down the hospital hallways, Quatre doing his best to keep up. They were running so fast that they slammed into two nurses, knocking all four of them to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" the blonde one almost shouted. Trowa shook his head and blinked.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just, we're in a hurry." He scurried to his feet and began running again.  
  
"I am terribly sorry." Quatre bowed slightly, then ran off after him. "For the love of Allah Trowa, slow down!"  
  
"Hurry Quatre! We're almost there!"  
  
He swerved down a hallway, skidded to a stop in front of Heero's hospital door, opened it, and went inside. Quatre, almost afraid to go in, walked in slowly, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight.  
  
Trowa was on his knees next to the bed Heero was in. Quatre's eyes trailed up further and he saw the Japanese boy. Heero was sitting up slightly, eyes open, looking in pain and weak, but consious.  
  
"Heero..." he whispered, too out of breath to say it any louder. Heero glanced up and smiled a little.  
  
"Hey Quatre." His voice was quiet, you could tell he was weak, and it cracked a little as he spoke, but he was speaking. Quatre wasn't sure how big his smile got at that moment, but it had to be large because when Trowa turned around, he laughed slightly. Heero seemed to grin as well.  
  
"Glad to see you can smile, Quatre," he spoke again, slightly clearer than before.  
  
"That's nothing compared to my reaction, Heero," Trowa chuckled.  
  
"I know," Heero nodded. "I was a little worried you were so happy you would faint."  
  
"I was slightly light-headed..."  
  
"Heero, how are you doing?" Quatre asked, walking over and standing next to where Trowa was sitting.  
  
"Alright, I guess. At least for someone who just got shot four times and fell into critical state from it."  
  
"You fell into critical state?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was going to come and tell you," Trowa explained. "But I was too scared that if I left him, he'd die and I wouldn't know."  
  
"It's alright. It was probably better for you to stay in here anyway."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "You're probably right."  
  
"How are Duo and Wufei?" Heero asked.  
  
"Asleep," Quatre told him. "Dead asleep in the waiting room. You gave us a real scare, Heero."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize the shots had hit me until the enemy were dead..."  
  
"Why were they there?"  
  
"Doctor J. He wants to kill me."  
  
"Bastard..." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Well, I think we'll be able to take you home soon, Heero," Quatre changed the subject. "Since you're awake, the doctors probably won't keep you too much longer."  
  
"Good. I hate these places," Heero sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go back out to the others for now. It's great to know that you're alive Heero," Quatre smiled, waved, and walked out. Trowa looked at Heero.  
  
"Heero...What are you going to do about Doctor J?" he asked quietly. Heero closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I have no idea. First, before I can do anything, I have to get out of this damn place. Then, I can figure out what to do about him."  
  
"You won't be able to avoid him once he finds you still alive. He probably thinks you're dead."  
  
"I know, that's why I've got to act quick and quiet. If I give him another chance, he will kill me. Unless I kill him, he will eventually get his way and I'll be murdered. He goes or I go. Simple as that."  
  
"He has to go."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre calmly walked back to the waiting room. The other three were still fast asleep. A smile played on the ariabian's lips. Heero had survived. But with Doctor J still alive and lurking who knows where, how long would that last? If the old man really was content of killing him, would Heero stand much of a chance?  
  
They had to kill Doctor J, one way or another. He didn't care how it was done, it just neened to be done, and soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I apoligize for such a short chapter. Gomen nasai!! My writer's block is here, it's not severe, but it's here. Couldn't think of much to do for this chapter. If anyone has any ideas, EMAIL them to me. Don't put it in a review. You know...'cause if I do wanna use it, I still want it to be a surprise to other readers. So I repeat, email me ideas, not review them to me. Email on profile page, of course. I will try and start on next chapter soon. Hopefully this writer's block will fade into the distance and never return. Or, at least, go away so I can work on next chappie.  
  
Heero: Why must you say chappie?  
  
Ceari: 'Cause it's a COOL WORD!  
  
Duo: *nod* Yeah, it's a pretty awesome word.  
  
Ceari: Told ya.  
  
Wufei: Shut up Ceari.  
  
Ceari: NO!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Ceari: *blinku blinku* ...  
  
Heero: Alright, let's leave now.  
  
Duo: *waves frantically* HELLO ALL READERS!!! *beams*  
  
Wufei: Come on Duo. *drags him off*  
  
Ceari: *sigh* Ja ne everyone!  
  
Trowa: And don't forget about any ideas. We'd be so happy if people would contribute. And yes, we do give credit. We're not that way.  
  
Ceari: *gasp* HE SPEAKS!  
  
Trowa: -_- 


	9. A Plan Forms

Disclaimer Man: She doesn't own Gundam Wing, of course.  
  
Ceari: Hehe, I got a disclaimer man! He states the disclaimer! I think he'll be in everything of mine now. ^_^ I apoligize again. I understand the wait is long, and possibly annoying... I've started school and still have marching band, it seems I'm loosing all my free time to write! I hope you guys are still with me and continue to do so, even though I keep you waiting so long. Gomen nasai!  
  
Heero: She's just irrisposible.  
  
Ceari: NO! I've been BUSY!  
  
Heero: Sure you have.  
  
Ceari: *glare*  
  
Quatre: Now now, be nice to Ceari. She has been extremely busy.  
  
Ceari: Thank you, Q-bean!  
  
Quatre: -_- You've been around Duo too long...  
  
Duo: ^_^  
  
'thoughts'  
  
/dreams and flashbacks/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some while later, it became 1:51 in the afternoon. Yet...Wufei, Duo, and Sarah remained sleeping. Quatre, who had only just woken up himself, fixed a cup of coffee and walked over to them. He made an effort on Sarah first, knowing she would be easy to wake. Nudging her shoulder, she stirred and sat up straight, smiling a little.  
  
"Hey Quatre," she yawned. "Where'd you get the coffee?"  
  
"On a table over there. You want some?" She nodded, so he walked over, fixed her a cup, brought it back, and sat next to her.  
  
"You been to check on Heero?" she asked, taking a sip. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I went in his room."  
  
"How was everything?"  
  
"He's alive, and awake."  
  
"Awake?!" she beamed, sitting up even more, getting closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah. He's awake and talking. I was about to go and check up on him and Trowa again. You should go home and get some proper sleep. I'm sorry we didn't have much of a date yesterday."  
  
"It's alright. Circumstances because dangerous. I was still with you, at least." She leaned foreward and kissed him lightly. He smiled. "You are right, I should go home, but call me if anything happens, okay?"  
  
"I will. Promise." She finished the coffee, stood, gathered her things, waved at the Arabian, and exited the hospital.  
  
Standing again, Quatre went over to the two curled up on the couch and smiled. It was nice to see that those two got to spend some quality time together, even under said circumstances. He tapped Wufei on the forehead a few times before the Chinese finally woke up.  
  
"Hey, wake up Wufei," he whispered quietly. Wufei looked up at him.  
  
"Quatre...How's Trowa?"  
  
"Still in there with Heero, who I will proudly say, is awake," he grinned. Wufei smiled happily.  
  
"No kidding..." After a moment, he began to sit upright, Duo still in his arms. Leaning down, he kissed the braided boy on the neck.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered sweetly in the boy's ear. It took a moment, but Duo's violet slowly opened and looked up at him.  
  
"I love seeing you right off when I wake up," he yawned, kissing Wufei's lips slightly. Wufei nuzzled him.  
  
"Heero's awake," he continued. That's all it took. At that moment, Duo was on his feet like he'd been up for hours. Wufei chuckled and Quatre had to surpress a laugh.  
  
"Whaddya waitn' for then?! I wanna go see Hee-chan!" he grinned, fixing his boots. Wufei stood as well and stole Quatre's cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey..." the blonde complained as he watched his beloved caffine getting drunk by another pilot. Wufei winked and let Duo drink the last bit of it.  
  
"Think of it as a donation to the needy," Duo winked as well, then bounced off towards Heero's room.  
  
"Sorry, but I seriously needed some," Wufei apoligized. "Think we should go too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~A Few Months Later~  
  
(AN: Yeah...I'm skipping time. Heh, otherwise, I wouldn't know what to write, really. An effort to keep a story on it's way!! Heero: -_-U)  
  
Heero had made it safely out of the hospital, and they were back at the house. Lucky enough, it had been fixed up after the fire and blood and stuff happened. Quatre got a new, better tv... Well, with his money, are you surprised?... and they were practically back at it.  
  
Trowa had seemed slightly troubled. Sure, it had seemed that Heero loved him as much as he loved the Japanese...But did he really? He had never confessed anything of the sort. There was always that doubt in the back of his mind that they really had a reltaionship at all, or if Heero had just been dilusional from lack of food and being scared of his dreams and occuring events with Doctor J.  
  
Ever since he was well enough to leave the hospital, Heero once again wasn't seen very often. He did come out and ate all meals, but besides that, he was always in the hangar with Wing Zero. He hardly spoke to the others, and when asked what he was doing, he would always say a one or two word answer, leaving things quiet and not too clear.  
  
He was currently sitting on the large shoulder of Heavyarms, typing in the program, doing the recommended checkup to make sure there were no bugs in the drive. The door to the hangar opened, and he saw Heero walk in and go over to Wing Zero, not even noticing Trowa was there. He fell quiet, wanting to know what he would do.  
  
First, he would open the computer program and obviously do the checkup that was required, searching through all of the gundam's programs, muttering to himself.  
  
"Weapons...95 percent...defences....89 percent.....hn..." and so on, occasionally making a noise of dissatisfaction. Then, when that was over with, he'd open the mobile suit up and get in the cockpit, turning the system on. This is what Trowa found slightly strange. Why bring the system online? With the war over, there was no need for such behavior...  
  
He brought up screens and began typing, absorbed in whatever it was, the soft glow brighening his facial features slightly. A moment later, a person appeared on the screen, one that Trowa thought to be Doctor J.  
  
"Heero! Well, this is certainly an unexpected honor!" It WAS Doctor J. Heero slanted his eyes.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, you old bastard. I know why it's unexpected. It's because you planned me dead by now, didn't you? By the way, don't even TRY and flatter me with this 'it's an honor' crap. It's not going to fucking cut it!" he snarled, giving him the all famous Heero Yuy death glare. "You sent those men to my house to kill me, you mother fucker. You CERTAINLY have A LOT of explaining to do!!!"  
  
It had been a while since Trowa had seen Heero so angry. He was slightly taken aback with his current behavior. Judging from the doctor's face, he too, was shocked.  
  
"Excuse me?" the elderly man asked, blinking. This pissed the Japanese pilot off even more.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, dammit! I KNOW you were the one that sent those fools to assassinate me! I found the computer program, I know your plans. I know all of them, and you feared I was getting too smart, so you were going to kill me. I know what you plan to do, and my intentions are to stop that from occuring, you hear me? You WON'T get away with any of it!"  
  
"You honestly think you can stop me, boy?" he asked, smirking. "Yes, you do know my plans. Yet, that won't change a thing. I'll still get my way, I always do. You will die and your friends will become mine, and I will carry out my plans. You can't do a thing to stop me."  
  
Trowa almsot gasped. He wanted him and the others after killing Heero?  
  
"You're a fool for underestimating me. You always have," Heero argued. "I will stop you, don't think you can destroy me. Expect death crawling through door, old man. As for my friends, I won't let you touch them."  
  
"Hmm, that's a sign of weakness. Didn't I tell you when you were younger never to get attached to others? It leads in harsh consequences. I also know of your relationship with Trowa Barton. You're a fool, for letting someone get so close to you. Do you care for him?"  
  
"Yes..." It was a barely audible answer.  
  
"Then it'll hurt that much more when he dies, and it'll be all your fault. Maybe you'll understand my teachings of not getting attached after these events occur, Adin Lowe Jr."  
  
Heero punched a button forecully, turning off the screen, cutting the conversation short. Then he sat there, holding his forehead in frustration. A growl existed deep in his throat. When they were visable, his colbat eyes were mixed with anger and sadness, slight fear or worry.  
  
He said he had cared...In what way did he care? The way Trowa cared for him? It was still completely unclear as to how Heero felt about him, and he dearly wished it wasn't... He wished he knew more about Heero...about his feelings...And why had the doctor said the name Adin Lowe Jr.?  
  
Heero suddenly shut down all the controls in his gundam and was just sitting there, lips in an aggrivated frown. He massaged his temples and pulled out a small version of his laptop, opened it up, and began typing. Trowa sat there, watching him, and wondering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero, in the hangar, had no idea he was being watched. He was absorbed in the program he was looking at, the plans.  
  
"Let's see..." he muttered to himself. "Infiltrating the place...Hmm, maybe I should consult the others. After all, it's been a while since the five of us have done a mission together."  
  
He pondered over that idea for a moment, smirked, and shut off the small laptop. Then, he hopped off his gundam and walked out, going back into the house.  
  
Heading into the living room, he grabbed duo's braid and pulled him off the couch.  
  
"Hey now!" the american shouted. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Hn, get in the kitchen. I have to discuss something with all of you."  
  
Duo blinked, but nodded and headed in there. Wufei was already there, he grabbed Quatre in the hall.  
  
"Quatre, get Trowa and go into the kitchen. Meeting." And he left it at that, walking into the kitchen himself. Quatre blinked, slightly confused, but headed towards the hangar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The large door opened again, but this time Trowa didn't bother to look at who entered. He was wrapped in his thoughts about what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre called. Trowa finally looked up.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Meeting in the kitchen, Heero says. Better get down here."  
  
He sighed, finally closing the checkup program, and leaped down with expert grace. He walked over to Quatre and they went to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Heero had observed that everyone was present, he began.  
  
"Alright, we all know that Doctor J has tried to kill me, and if common sense isn't what you lack, then you'll realize he will try it again. Resources have told me that when he's through with me, he won't hesitate to get you all as well," he began.  
  
'Resources, huh?' Trowa thought, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"So," he continued. "We have to kill him first. I was planning to do this by myself, but then I realized it's been a while since the five of us have done something like this, what with the war over and everything. The thing is, I have yet to develop a plan...That's why I've consulted the rest of you."  
  
"What about just using our gundams to burn the place down?" Quatre suggested. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not much of a valid option. This is one of the doctors were discussing here. If anything, he'll be EXPECTING something like that. Our best option I can come up with is if we sneak in and infiltrate the plance ight under his nose, surprise him. It'll be much easier that way," he argued, sitting on Wufei's lap, leaning back on him comfortably. Wufei smiled some, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover's waist.  
  
"Duo's right," Heero nodded. "The gundams won't be such a good approach."  
  
"Well, Heero should know the place like the palm of his hand, right?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded slightly. "Well then, that's no problem. We can get a few blueprints, draw out our routes, get inside, and corner the old man. How hard could it be?"  
  
"It could be very hard. As Duo said, this is Doctor J," Wufei spoke up.  
  
"The pipelines aren't that complicated..." Heero was saying, mostly to himself. "If we could get in through the plumming, jump down from the ceiling and really make him shit his pants..."  
  
"Plumming is still complicated. I think maybe two or three of us should go through some pipes, and the others should make their way around on the floor. How heavily guarded is he?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Depends. Sometimes he has most of his people dispatched on missions...but that was during the war. With that over, and himn knowing I'm out to get him, he might keep guards everywhere. His alarm system isn't reliable, though. It never was. I actually hacked into his system last night and found out that the alarms were down, and they wouldn't be up for at least two months," Heero answered.  
  
"Well then, no sirens!" Duo perked. "I think Q-man's got a good idea there!"  
  
"What do you think, Heero? After all, you've known him the longest," Trowa muttered.  
  
"I think it might just work..."  
  
"When should we leave?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"As soon as possible, even if that means tonight. The quicker we get this over with, the better I can sleep without worrying that random men are going to burst in trying to kill me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the preperations had been made, there were just the small things. Everyone was in their rooms, getting the last bit of their wit ready. Duo was sitting on his bed, Wufei was leaning against a wall, checking his ammo. He looked up and saw the braided boy staring at the ground. Putting away his gun, he walked over and pulled Duo up onto his feet, nuzzling him.  
  
"What's wrong, koi?" he asked quietly. Duo glanced at him, making direct eye contact.  
  
"I'm just worried my skills aren't tweaked enough. We've been immobile for some time, I'm afriad i'll screw things up and get someone killed..." he whispered. Wufei's eyes softed greatly. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling him extremely close, and kissed him. Duo closed his eyes and returned the kiss very passionately, one hand moving upwards and placing itself on the back of Wufei's neck, his other hand on the younger boy's thigh. This went on for a moment, then Wufei broke contact, kissed him again swiftly, and smiled.  
  
"You'll do fine. You only need to remember three things."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"One, this mission is to eliminate a threat to all five of us. Two, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, you are my everything, my eternity. And three, you are the God of Death. There's nothing you can't accomplish." Duo smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks Wu. You're the best." He went in and kissed him again. They were stopped by a soft knock on their door.  
  
"It's time," came Trowa's voice. "Lets go you guys."  
  
They stepped away from each other, violet eyes gazing into black marble for a moment, then they both exited the room, following the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trip over was dead silence. Wufei was holding Duo's hand securely, reassuringly. Trowa was staring silently out the windown, occasionally looking over at Heero, who was silent and driving. Quatre muttered a prayer to his god momentarily, then stared at his lap for the rest of the way. When they arrived, everyone stepped out, doing their best to be extra quiet, and made sure their weapons were ready.  
  
"We should move," Wufei whispered in the darkness. They all started heading towards the large building. Heero glanced at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa..." he whispered. The other boy looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...." he began, cutting himself short. If it hadn't been so dark, a blush would've been made out on his otherwise emotionless features. After a moment he said. "I...wish you luck. Hang in there, stay focused, and you'll do fine."  
  
Trowa sighed, not getting what he wanted from the pilot, but nodded.  
  
"I will."  
  
Before entering, Heero stopped them.  
  
"Alright, remember the plan," he whispered. "Get in there, do what you need to do, and get out as soon as possible. Meet at the area designated, and when everyone's out, we'll go home. We won't wait forever though. An hour and a half a least. Then, we have no choice but to move. Any longer would give them a chance to find us. Good luck everyone."  
  
And with that, they entered the building, beginning their plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: Wow. They enter!! Bum bum bum.  
  
Heero: -_-  
  
Quatre: You keep ending it right when it's getting good!!!  
  
Ceari: Hey now, take a chill pill. *tosses Quatre a medicine bottle*  
  
Quatre: *blinks* This says...Capsule-Form Pot... (god, can you even imagine the day someone comes up with that?! ppl will be getting high all the friggen time! eew...)  
  
Ceari: *sweatdrops* Um...Those aren't mine, I swear! Some guy is making me hold them for him!  
  
Trowa: And you agreed, why?  
  
Ceari: 'Cause I'm getting a lot of money for doing it...  
  
Wufei: How much?  
  
Ceari: A few million.  
  
Duo: Daaaaang!!!  
  
Ceari: That's beside the point! On with my message!  
  
Heero: *shakes head*  
  
Ceari: *glare* Anywhoozles, that was the next chappie! How am I doing everyone? Good? Let me know, I love feedback! ^_^ I'm working on the next chappie and will try to get it uploaded soon. It's getting intense, ne? Me thinks it is. So, they're going in to kill Doctor J...  
  
*lights go dim and mystery music plays softly in the background. The pilots all sweatdrop*  
  
Ceari: *in a soft mysterious voice* Will they succeed in killing him? Will all of them make it out alive? If not, how will the others know to help? Will they go through with the plan and unwilling leave another behind? Tell me what YOU believe will happen.  
  
Heero: *smacks Ceari on the back of the head* You baka!  
  
*the lights brighten and the music goes away*  
  
Ceari: Hey! You ruined my dramatic moment!! *pout*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Ceari: *rubbing head* Getting on with it, review and tell me what you think! Feedback is nice. ^_^ ^_^ Ja ne! 


	10. An Operation Is Carried Out

Disclaimer Man: She doesn't own Gundam Wing. Don't want anyone pressing charges now, do we?  
  
Ceari: You and these lawsuit things...  
  
Disclaimer Man: ^_^  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had arrived at their destination, the plan was in motion. Heero and Quatre took pipelines, while Trowa, Duo, and Wufei snuck around on tile. Finding Doctor J was their most crucial goal, and it wouldn't be easy in such darkness. A hand couldn't even be made out in front of a face, yet the pilots managed in finding their ways around surprisingly easily.  
  
Heero crawled in the cold metal, surrounded by darkness. Passing over rooms added some light, and he recognized every single one of them.  
  
'You should've talked to Trowa,' the annoying voice in the back of his head spoke. 'You should've told him.'  
  
'It won't matter. I didn't want to distract him from what he needed to do,' he argued.  
  
'Well, what if it's too late? Something could go wrong and then he'll never ever know that you love him dearly.'  
  
'Would you stop? If I had told him, it would take his mind off his mission, and therefore, put his life in danger. I didn't want that to happen to him.'  
  
'His life is in danger anyway. All of your lives are in danger, carrying out something like this.'  
  
'Hn, I could've done it alone.'  
  
'Is that so? Then why did you talk to them?'  
  
'I knew they wouldn't let me go alone anyway.'  
  
'I still say you should've told him. You locking away your feelings could mean trouble. Trowa could do something foolish, then how would you feel?'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
The voice said nothing more. Heero scowled and continued moving. Slwoly and steadily, trying to make as little noise as possible so no one would hear him above their heads.  
  
He passed many rooms, many people, once passing over Wufei and Duo's heads, yet not finding Doctor J. Where was he? Turning a corner, he headed down where not only the entrance him and Quatre came in, but close to the office the doctor would occasionally lock himself in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa snuck into an unoccupied room, gun ready. His acrobatic reflexes helped him a great deal. Searching around, he looked for anything or anyone useful. He hoped to find Doctor J and murder him so Heero wouldn't be in any more danger.  
  
Even if Heero never really had told Trowa right out front exactly how he felt, there was a hunch that he had strong feelings for him, but he still wasn't sure.  
  
Looking over, he found another door. Thinking it over, he decided to enter it. After all, there would be no surprises, really, because there was no operational alarm. The hacking system had said so itself the other day. The alarms wouldn't be up for another month.  
  
There was nothing to loose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor J heard noise coming lightly from behind him. He stopped what he was doing and froze. They were footsteps and they were getting closer. Then, he heard the click of a gun, but he didn't dare turn.  
  
"Hands up," the voice ordered. He smirked, but raised them slowly.  
  
'I have you now, Heero,' he thought to himself. Using his foot, he hit a small red button. An alarm sounded and ten heavily-armed men leaped down, surrounding his victim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red lights flashed throughout the building, as well as the warning. The alarm.  
  
"Shimatta!" Wufei yelled. "Let's go Duo!"  
  
He grabbed his lover's hand and they ran full speed the other way.  
  
"I thought Heero said the alarms were unoperational!" Duo shouted to him.  
  
"He did, and he didn't make a mistake! I saw it too!"  
  
"Maybe they got it back online?"  
  
"That's impossible! I don't understand this. Oh, it doesn't matter, we just need to get the hell out of here! Shoot anyone who dares to try and stop us!" Wufei pulled out his gun again and got in ready to fire. Duo did the same.  
  
Ever faster they ran, until Wufei heard a crash behind him. Spinning around, Duo had tripped, and there were persuers behind them.  
  
"Duo, come on!"  
  
"Just go, I'll get out myself..."  
  
"Fuck no, I'm not leaving you." Running back, and bent down, pulled Duo to his feet, and they were running again. Not as fast as before, Duo had hurt his leg in the fall. Finally, Wufei picked him up and darted towards the door. He concentrated on running while Duo killed the people behind them.  
  
Finally, they found the entrance, and barged through it. Wufei's feet his damp grass, he controlled himself from slipping, and ran to the trees that they planned to meet. There was no one else there when they arrived.  
  
Breathlessly, Wufei put Duo down and fell next to him.  
  
"Look's like we made it here first," he panted. Duo looked at him.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks man, for back there. I mean, you didn't have to do that, you know. You should've just left me."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had left you Duo. Remember, I love you."  
  
Duo smiled and leaned on Wufei. In return, the chinese wrapped his arms around the otger's waist and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"When we get home, I'll take a look at your leg, alright?"  
  
"K."  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre came running through. Not long after, Heero arrived.  
  
"I see you two made it out okay," Quatre pointed.  
  
"Well, pretty much okay. Duo hurt his leg."  
  
"Want me to fix it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Uh...no thanks Hee-chan..." Duo replied nervously, remembering the time so long ago when he witnessed the Japanese pop his own broken leg back into place. "It'll get taken care of."  
  
"Hn. Seen Trowa?" The others shook their heads. "Well, stick to the plan. We'll wait for a while. He shouldn't be too long."  
  
'You keep convincing yourself that, but what if he doesn't?' the annoying voice asked him. Heero growled slightly, trying to ignore the comment, and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was hanging by his hands from a strong rope. He said nothing though, to give away his position. If they discovered he wasn't who they thought he was, consequences would be horrible.  
  
"So, this is Heero Yuy? You sure?" some guy asked.  
  
"Yes," came the voice of Doctor J. "It may be dark, but I'm pretty sure that's him."  
  
"If that's the case, shall I start?"  
  
"If he's prepared. Are you, Yuy?"  
  
"Hn." He tried to fit Heero's profile.  
  
"Do it."  
  
A gun fire. Trowa tried his best not to scream in pain.  
  
"I'll leave you to your business with him."  
  
A door opened and shut. The doctor was gone. Now it was just him and that guy with the gun.  
  
"You've been a real annoyance, from what I can tell, Mr. Yuy. I can tell you now that this won't be a quick experience, nor an enjoyable one."  
  
Two more gunshots, two more wounds. A small painful noise, followed by the dripping of bloo onto the cold floor. One thing was for sure, he hoped Heero had made it out safely.  
  
Besides, wasn't Heero more important than him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero, we can't wait any more!" Quatre protested. "If we stay, they'll catch us!"  
  
"I'm not leaving yet!" he argued. "The plan was we'd wait for at least one hour. He'll be here."  
  
"We have to leave! The risk is too great! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Quatre, I'm not leaving him!!"  
  
Quatre sighed in frustration, then grabbed Heero forcefully.  
  
"I don't want to leave Trowa either, but we HAVE to get out of here, NOW!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
The arabian hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Then he picked him up and turned to the other two.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"But Trowa..." Duo said.  
  
"I know, but we can't risk it. I hate doing this, but we have to."  
  
"We can come back later and get him, right?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We can try."  
  
"I know!" Duo announced. "We can hack into their system and see what's going on!"  
  
"Good idea Duo," Quatre agreed. "But we have to leave. We can't stay here any longer."  
  
"Trowa would probably want us to leave anyway and not put us in danger."  
  
"Yeah Wufei...I just hope he's alright..." Duo sighed. Wufei kissed his lightly, picked him up, and they ran off before they got caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain was flowing through Trowa. It was horrible, but he was holding in there. H hoped the others were safe, away from this damned place. Or this torture might be for nothing. It wasn't way too bad, and he was sure he could escape...eventually...  
  
Yet another gunshot, another injury. He tried to ignore the pain. He had to indure it as soon as possible, so he could get out. Get out and go home. He woudn't die. He refused to give in to this.  
  
He would destroy Doctor J and escape. It couldn't be too hard...right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: Well...it is kinda short. I'm sorry. But at least it's updated!! Nobody hate me, please! *dodges beer cans and hard objects* -_-U I'll start on the next chapter very soon. And I must thank a person for giving me idea for this chapter.  
  
Duo: She would, but she lost the email address and never got the name.  
  
Ceari: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Wufei: Yes it is.  
  
Ceari: *pout*  
  
Trowa: Eh...So if that person would so kindly either email her again or put a review notifying her, it would be greatly apprecitated.  
  
Heero: *nod* Yes. Also, that person gave an idea for a Gundam Wing story, a different one with an uncommon pairing.  
  
Ceari: Yes, so please email me. I have a question on that one, alright! I'll need to ask it before I can start writing it, or I'd probably have uploaded a chapter already. So PLEASE contact me!!!  
  
Duo: And pretty please review peoples! ^_^ There's a little button down that way... *points downward* ...so pretty pretty pretty please with Shinigami on top review! ^_^ ^_^  
  
Wufei: *chuckles*  
  
Ceari: Hehe. 


	11. Death?

Disclaimer Man: Guess what?! She doesn't own Gundam Wing!!  
  
Ceari: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Check the top of my bio for reason why. ^^ I am back though!  
  
Disclaimer Man: It was a lawsuit thing.  
  
Ceari: *eye twitch* DO YOU WANT TO BE A LAWYER OR SOMETHING?! DROP THE LEGAL CRAP!!! DON'T MAKE ME GOUGE OUT YOUR INTESTINES!  
  
Disclaimer Man: I knew that would get to you.  
  
Ceari: You know how many times I threaten you with death a day?  
  
Disclaimer Man: Well, today...about eight, I believe.  
  
Ceari: -_- That question was supposed to be rhetorical.  
  
Disclaimer Man: I know!  
  
Ceari: I hate you. I really hate you.  
  
Disclaimer Man: Awww, no you don't.  
  
Ceari: Yes I do.  
  
Disclaimer Man: Then why did you hire me?  
  
Ceari: .......  
  
Disclaimer Man: ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wufei, can you please go get my laptop? It's in the kitchen," Duo asked.  
  
"Sure thing love." He kissed him lightly, set him down on the sofa, and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Let me see your leg Duo," Quatre requested. Duo nodded and pulled the leg of his pants on his injured leg up to his thigh. The blonde went down to that edge of the couch and began to feel around for any broken bones or noticable abnormalties.  
  
"OW!" Duo yelped.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." Quatre sweatdropped. Wufei ran back in with a laptop under his arm.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked urgently.  
  
"Quatre got clumsy and hurt my already hurt leg...." Duo pouted.  
  
"It was an accident Duo, I swear it was."  
  
"Here's your laptop."  
  
"Thanks Wu!" Duo took the laptop from him, set it on his lap(AN: hence the name. lol), and began to type things, upload other things. Wufei made sure they had Heero with him, who was slumped in a chair, still unconsious.  
  
"Man Quatre, how hard did you hit him?"  
  
"Um...pretty hard. I wasn't sure how much force to use, he is Heero Yuy after all- Duo, quit moving, you're making it a lot more difficult!"  
  
"Sorry," The american mumbled, mentally absorbed in his hacking.  
  
"I hope Trowa's alright..." Wufei sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa concluded that he was most likely going to die. The puddle of blood under his dangling feet was pretty large, no telling how many pints of blood he might've lost by now. His vision was pretty blurred, now even in the semi dark room he couldn't really make out any distinct shapes. The only way he knew he actually had hands was that he was still hanging from the ceiling. The ropes had completely cut off all feeling above his wrists, and if his fingers did move, he wouldn't know. Every inch of his body hurt, and he could move nothing. He doubted he could even speak now, his voice so hoarse, so raw from screaming.  
  
Was he going to die in this place? Would this small room be his plain, cold tomb? That's what he was pretty sure would happen now.  
  
'Heero...I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough...I was too foolish. Had I thought things through more, I probably never would've entered this room in the first place. How was I supposed to know there was an alarm? I wish I could see your lovely face once again...'  
  
A cough. The taste of blood in the young boy's mouth. Some trickled down his chin and fell to the floor to join the rest of his spilled blood.  
  
'I think I know how you'll take the news of my death. Same way you handle everything. Keep on your emotionless mask of war, not say anything, or maybe just 'hn', lock yourself in your room and type on your laptop on into the endless hours of the night. After all, you are THE perfect soldier. If there's something that can phase your perfectness, it hasn't been discovered as of now.'  
  
The room suddenly seemed dizzy, darker than before. A whimper escaped Trowa's lips, a small cry of pain.  
  
'I love you Heero Yuy....'  
  
Unconsiousness took him over a third time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where...am I?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
'In the depths of your mind,' the little annoying voice told him. 'Quatre knocked you out cold, remember?'  
  
"Quatre...Yeah, I do. He did it to....Shit, I don't rememeber!"  
  
'To keep you from staying and getting caught, waiting for Trowa. Dur, did he make you loose your memory too?!'  
  
"TROWA!! Fuck, is he here?!"  
  
'Um, isn't that obvious? Of course he's not. He's still at the doctor's base, right where you left him.'  
  
"Shit...No.......Trowa.............." He held back tears.  
  
'You have right to worry. I may only be the little voice in your head, but I do know more than you. He's being tortured at the moment. Well...he was being tortured, now he's just kinda hanging there. He's dying, and it's all for you. In the darkness, they think Trowa is you, and the boy hasn't said anything to convince them otherwise. He's in there, real close to death, while you're slumped in a chair.'  
  
"Don't guilt talk me! It wasn't MY decision to leave!! I wanted to stay there!"  
  
'I'm just saying, you'll probably never see him again.'  
  
"I never could talk to him...I never got the chance..."  
  
'No, you had the chance. You had plenty of chances to talk to Trowa and confirm his beliefs. It's not that the opportunity wasn't layed before you. It was, you just never took it. It's your own fault.'  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
'No, you shut up for once and listen to me. I specifically told you to tell Trowa your feelings, but you had to keep up the "perfect soldier" appearance. Heero, you're not as perfect as you let on. You try to keep up your war mask in front of the others, show no emotion, but on the inside you're tearing apart. I should know, I am on the inside, after all. I told you to tell him, I did.'  
  
"I know..."  
  
'But you didn't listen. Didn't anyone ever tell you to listen to the voices in your head? Geez. So, with that in mind, do you realize that it's your own fault he never knew?'  
  
"........"  
  
'Now you won't get the chance. It's too late to save him.'  
  
"Says who?! We could go back and get him!"  
  
'Even then, with him in the condition he is, what could you do next?'  
  
"Medical attention..." the japanese muttered.  
  
'His condition is extremely critical, Heero. Do you think he would be seen to in time?'  
  
"I'd make sure of it. I won't let him die, dammit!"  
  
'Well, with that track of mind...'  
  
The darkness began to get lighter.  
  
'WAKE UP'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero shot up in the chair, making the others jump in surprise.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre gasped.  
  
"We have to go back, now," he demanded, standing up.  
  
"Listen, Duo's working on hacking in and seeing what's going on with Trowa," Wufei explained.  
  
"I don't need to waste that time. I know where he is and what's going on. I'm leaving."  
  
"Going where?" the arabian questioned, standing up and walking over to him. "You just going to waltz right back in there?!"  
  
"Exactly. And get Trowa back."  
  
Quatre's jaw locked, his hand raised, and flew across Heero's cheek. The connection of skin almost seemed to echo across the room. They all stared at him, disbelieving. Heero blinked and slowly placed a hand over the stinging red spot now on his face.  
  
"Q-quatre..."  
  
"Do you honestly think you can?! You don't understand-"  
  
"No! YOU are the one that doesn't understand, Quatre! I used to work there! I know it like the back of my hand!! TROWA IS DYING, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!! I'm getting him back before he does, and you can't stop me!" He grabbed his blue jacket, his gun, swiftly reloaded it, making sure he had extra bullets if needed, and ran out the door before anyone could say anything else.  
  
They all just stared at the empty, open door, mouths open slightly, too shocked to say anything.  
  
"He's...dying...?" Duo whispered, putting the laptop on the floor. Tears seemed to well up in his eyes. Wufei, seeing this, went over, sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Duo buried his fac in his lover's shoulder and began to cry, but not too severely. Quatre, still speechless with shock, fell down into the chair Heero resided in earlier.  
  
"What do we do?" Wufei asked him. His green eyes looked over at the chinese.  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do, except stay here. We don't know the place nearly as well as Heero, and he's the only one knowing exactly where Trowa is. We would be a burden, or possibly end up like Trowa. Going in there as blind as we are would only be confirming our deaths."  
  
"But just sitting here...I don't like that..." Wufei muttered, rubbing Duo's back gently.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing else we can do. Stay in here with Duo, calm him down. I'm going to my room." No other word spoken, Quatre stood up and walked off. Wufei sighed, closing his eyes, and resting his head ontop of Duo's, rubbing his back and whispering to him quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor J walked quietly down the hallway, reaching the room holding his captive. Was he dead yet? He did not know.  
  
"Maybe I should check, just to see..." he thought outloud to himself. Deciding to do this, he opened the door quietly. The room stank of gunsmoke and blood. The tile floor was practically covered in it, a standing puddle in places no doubt. He raised a hand up to his nose, this smell was sort of new to him, and it stung his nostrils immensly.  
  
In the center of the room, there was a slim figure hanging limply from the ceiling by rope. Blood was dripping from his ankles and running down his body. There...was something different about him. Doctor J should know, he did work with Heero for quite a while.  
  
"This...THIS ISN'T HIM!!" he screamed. Hurridly, he looked for a light. There was no bulb on the ceiling, no lightswitch to even turn one on. Running out of the room, he grabbed a flashlight from a utility room and checked to see if the batteries worked. They did, so he ran back in the room. Turning it on and facing it toward the figure, he learned the truth.  
  
"Goddammit!" he cursed. "This isn't Heero! This is that lowlife scum who stole the name Trowa Barton!"  
  
Green eyes slowly opened, as Trowa flowed back into consiousness. Glancing around, closing his eyes halfway again from the light he hadn't seen in so long, then he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"D-dotcor J..." he managed to get out, voice extremely weak and hoarse. "So....y-you've...found out....."  
  
"Why didn't you say you weren't Heero, you foolish boy?"  
  
"I...I didn't...want you to...g-get him......."  
  
"So you'd put your life on the thin line for the soldier who cares nothing for others?"  
  
"Y-yes......."  
  
"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HE WILL NEVER HAVE FEELINGS FOR ANYONE, SO WHY DO THIS TO YOURSELF?!?!"  
  
"B-because no matter what he might feel.....No matter what H-heero might really feel......Whether he expresses it or not..................I love him......and I don't want him to die.....e-even if it means forfeiting my own life......As long as he's safe...."  
  
"YOU'RE A BLIND FOOL, KNWON TROWA BARTON!"  
  
Trowa said nothing, just hung his head and stared at his own blood pooling in the floor.  
  
"I should kill you right now," Doctor J muttered. Trowa raised his head again slowly, only enough to barely see the old man.  
  
"Then do it. I'm practically hanging dead right now. Kill me...end my suffering..."  
  
"And for you to be so young..."  
  
"If you cared about that......You wouldn't be trying to murder Heero.....now would you...."  
  
"Enough! You will die, if that is what you wish. I will return, and kill you then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero ran as quickly as he could, not wanting a minute of time to waste. He loaded his gun while running so he would be prepared. The loading wouldn't have to be taken place, but he had run into some problems along the way. Mercenary soldiers...to be more specific. They were always such a bother.  
  
He could see it, only barely. The headquarters were resting on the other side of the hill, and Heero was going back. Going back to save Trowa. Whatever was happening, he knew Trowa didn't deserve it. He was going to stop it from progressing, and get him out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor J walked back into the current tortue chamber. This time he was equipped with a hand gun.  
  
"Are you ready to die, Trowa Barton?"  
  
"Do it and get it over with if you're going to....."  
  
"Suits me."  
  
He raised the gun, cocked it, and started to pull the trigger...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: Well, there we have it. I hope no one has a heart attack... Don't sue me if you do, all medical problems aewn't my responsibility!  
  
Heero: *stares at cliffhanger, mouth hanging wide open*  
  
Trowa: *blinku blinku*  
  
Duo: ..........  
  
Wufei: ..........  
  
Ceari: Okay, people, don't hate me because of the cliffhanger, please! I'm going to work on the next chapter, so unless God hates me and does something to my computer AGAIN, it won't be long before I get it uploaded. I could use a few ideas here and there, if anyone has anything they'd like to email me. (check profile for email...of course) I'm running out of ideas at the moment, but I want this story to be on going, I actually think I've acheived something with this one!  
  
Heero: *still staring, pulls out gun* Omae o korosu Ceari. You better start writing again.  
  
Ceari: Chill out, and don't interrupt me! I'm talking to the readers! Anywhoozles, ideas are greatly appreciated. Credit WILL be given, promise. Email me if anything is thought of. Thank you so much. I'll start on the nexy chapter within a day or so. Ja ne!  
  
Gundam Pilots: *stare silently at the cliffhanger, shocked*  
  
Ceari: *smax forehead* Oi.... 


	12. That One Call

Disclaimer Man: She still owns no Gundam Wing. That's all I'm going to say on the matter, because she might hurt me.  
  
Ceari: *glare* Good. You're beginning to catch on now.  
  
Disclaimer Man: Yup. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo had fallen asleep in Wufei's arms, having grown very tired of crying. Wufei had his chin resting lightly on the braided boy's head, staring at the clock. The room was silent, it made Wufei uneasy. The only noises were the ticking of the clock and Duo's light breathing beneath him. What was going to happen? He was so confused, he didn't know what to do. He also began to wonder how Quatre was doing. He hadn't seen a hair of him since he left to his room after the scene earlier. So much time had passed... What was going on? Where was Heero? Or Trowa? So many questions racked his brain, and he wanted them answered. It was frustrating. He was scared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat on his bed, clutching his knees up to his chin tightly. He was crying. Practically bawling his eyes out. He didn't want any of this to happen. He lifted up a shaking hand, the hand that swiftly met Heero's cheek. He had actually hit a fellow gundam pilot. That hand went to his face, covering his eyes. He began to cry even more. He was frightened...and angry with himself.  
  
Heero was determined, and Quatre had yelled at him for it. He had been so cruel to the japanese boy...   
  
You know those certain times where you regret pretty much everything that took place a few hours ago? That feeling was running through Quatre's viens, his very soul, at this moment. He might never see Heero ever again. And the last time they talked, it was yelling, arguing, and even hitting. He might die tonight, and the last impression the arabian would carry with him was that moment, that fight, that hatred.   
  
He buried his face in a pillow, his whole body shaking, he was crying so much. Heero could die!!  
  
After all, was Heero really such a perfect soldier?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trowa's emerald eyes closed slowly. Doctor J was about to make his move.  
  
A gunshot rang throughout the room. Trowa winced.  
  
There was silence, a clatter, and a thud. Confused, Trowa began to open his eyes. Why wasn't he dead? When his vision began to focus, he saw Doctor J sprawled on the floor, and aiming a now smoking gun at where he once stood was Heero Yuy. He couldn't believe it. Blinking a few times, he wondered if his eyes were just playing cruel tricks on him. But they weren't. It really was Heero.  
  
"He-" he tried to speak, but his voice was so hoarse.  
  
"Don't speak." Heero's voice practically echoed in the cold metal room. "Your voice is not at it's best."  
  
'More or less so...' Trowa thought.  
  
"Let me get you down."  
  
Heero reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a swiss army knife. Fiddling through the different features, he found an extremely sharp blade. He walked over to where Trowa was hanging, reached up, and swiftly cut the rope attaching him to the ceiling. He began to fall, but was caught.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here. I swore to myself I wouldn't lose any of you since it was mainly my mission. Even if it meant doing something this extreme. Come on, we're going home."  
  
Trowa smiled, only just, and leaned his head back against Heero's shoulder, falling into unconsiousness. Blood loss was getting to him.   
  
He could finally relax. He would be safe now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was walking through the forest, carrying Trowa securely on his back. They were away from any danger, and he could get him home. But...as he thought about it...Trowa shouldn't go home. He needed to take Trowa to the hospital, and soon. Luckily, it was closer than home was from here. He continued walking, and sped up as he saw the top of the hospital building appear over the hillside. He just hoped he could make it in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre had calmed down, quite a bunch. He told himself he couldn't keep crying, he was a gundam pilot. Things were rough, and he was scared, and worried, but he couldn't let it get to him that much. Instead, he sat curled up on his bed, clutching a pillow in what you could call a death grip. The house was extremely silent.  
  
The phone rang. Quatre practically jumped out of his skin. In the other room, Wufei jolted awake and Duo began to stir.   
  
Quatre bolted out of his room and into the living room where the other two were and snatched the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered breathlessly.  
  
"Quatre? You been running a race or something?" It was Heero. His blue green eyes began to widen.  
  
"Heero?!" Duo fully woke up and swiftly sat foreward. Wufei grabbed him around the waist gently so he wouldn't fall and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Where are you??"  
  
"At the hospital. With Trowa."  
  
"Trowa! MY god, is he alright?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say alright...but he IS alive. It was ridiculous, there was an equivilent of a swimming pool of his blood..." Quatre was almost surprised. Heero's voice had no emotion in it whatsoever. He couldn't tell what the pilot was feeling. But then again, when can you, really?  
  
"What's going on right now?"  
  
"They took him into ER as soon as I brought him in. I've been in the waiting room the whole time. We've been here for approximately...an hour now. I'm thinking he's still in critical because no one has told me anything at all yet. I was thinking...You guys could come in sometime tomorrow."  
  
Quatre looked outside at the storm developing pretty quickly.  
  
"I can see your point on that, Heero."  
  
"Yeah. With this storm coming on us and the time of night...I just think it would be easier for you guys if the time of day was more reasonable than now."  
  
"That's true...I haven't slept at all and I'm sure the other two could use some more sleep than they've gotten. You better swear to call when they tell you anything of importance."  
  
"Okay, I will. I promise. Ja."  
  
Quatre hung up the phone and turned around. The chinese and american were both staring at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Heero got them both out of there. Trowa's in ER right now, and Heero's waiting for someone to talk to him. He's going to call us as soon as that happens."  
  
"Why aren't we going in there ourselves?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"There's a storm happening right now, for one. Besides, it's a crazy time of night to go in there. We're going in first thing in the morning, when we're all fully awake and stuff like that. I think you guys need some more sleep, and I need to get some myself."  
  
Quatre grabbed the portable phone and sat down in a chair, putting a pillow behind his head, and falling asleep before long. Wufei and Duo stretched out on the couch, cuddled together, and fell asleep as well.  
  
They slept in silence...waiting...  
  
Waiting for that one call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: We can all be happy that I finally updated. Gomen, everyone, school began to crive me crazy, and I had no time to work on anything that didn't pertain to it. Also, my computer began to be crazy, and out internet screwed up. Now, though, I have a brand new computer, with a good internet connection, and I'm being able to find my way around school, so I can update more. The only thing driving me crazy right now is my relationship life...It's having major bumps...I find myself crying a lot... *sweatdrop* But I'm working on it, and hopefully things will work out completely.  
  
Heero: Well, it's about time you did update.  
  
Ceari: Gomen!! .  
  
Quatre: She hasn't had the time, so give her a break. I will make sure she does a better job, though.  
  
NCH: Feel free to review and say anything at all. Any ideas... requests...or just to let us know you read it. After all, reviews keep Ceari motivated to write the next chapter. lol  
  
Ceari: And I hope this chapter isn't too long. Ja! 


	13. Deep Thoughts

Disclaimer Man: She doesn't own Gundam Wing! And...I'm gonna be good before she castrates me with a rusty spoon.  
  
Ceari: Good. You're finally beginning to catch on. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was silent, apart from the beeping of machines. Concentration was existant, it was needed.  
  
Trowa lay on an operating table, unconsious, barely moving. Doctors poured over his body, doing what they could to save this young boy's life. It was hard, it seemed almost impossible. This boy living was almost a dream, a false hope. Yet even on these thoughts, they didn't give up. It was no excuse to just leave a patient to die, not without doing anything.  
  
The minutes continued to roll on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero continued to stay in the waiting room, which was almost completely empty. Outside, it was pitch black, complete darkness. Looking at the clock on the wall, that made sense. The time read 4:03 am. It had most definitely been a long, hard night.  
  
So much had happened. So many things ran through his head. The main thing, though, was a series of large questions. Was Doctor J really dead? If he wasn't, what was to happen next? Who else was going to get hurt? Would he be prepared?  
  
His mouth twitched, moving his face slightly. Or...what Duo called a plastered mask...  
  
He didn't care. Trowa was a friend, and friends help each other. Emotion was for the weak. Yeah, that was it. Heero had no actual attachment to any of the four boys. They fought in a war together. The piloted gundams together. After two years or so, I guess you could say they formed some sort of friendship. Two of them even became lovers.  
  
Not for Heero. Emotions formed weaknesses. Love was foolish. A true gundam pilot can't afford to love. It would end up getting you killed. Even in this day and age, there were some who still followed OZ. Some who wanted the organization started again. Some who STILL hated the gundams and their pilots. There were also betrayers.   
  
Because of foolish emotion, Trowa was not in the ER, with a large chance he would not survive. Emotion took over his reason, his common sense, and almost got him killed. Love was a killer, and one did not need it in his life to survive.  
  
Heero crossed his arms momentarily, before beginning to get sleepy. Yet, conveniently, there was a small coffee shop attached to the building, there was an entrance to it from the waiting room. Obviously, the people who build the damn place used the brains supposedly in their skulls.  
  
He stood up and walked in. A young waitress with curly red hair, bright blue eyes, and a slim figure walked towards him from behind the counter.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" she asked. From the tone of her voice, she sounded pretty tired.  
  
"Yes. I'd like a french vanilla cappachino."  
  
"What size?"  
  
"The largest size you've got."  
  
"I see." She smiled. "been here all night, have you?"  
  
"Yeah..." he yawned a bit.  
  
"Alright. That'll be $3.75."  
  
He pulled a $5 bill from his pocker and tossed it onto the counter. She took it, gave him his change, and walked off to get his order. He leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, closing his eyes.  
  
Things were so complicated. Why did they have to be this way? On his own, he did just fine. He always had. Yet...he couldn't just leave the others. Staying with them wasn't a problem. It was the emotions of Trowa that made him uneasy.  
  
The girl came back, holding his order, and saw him in his state of mediation.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked up, nodded, and took his cappachino. The waitress turned and continued what she had been doing. Heero turned, walked out, and sat down on a couch, carefully drinking the hot beverage. It slid down his dry throat, flowing comforting caffine into his entire system. He closed his eyes again as his energy began to come back.  
  
He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. He couldn't have love. None of any kind. It would end up in horrible circumstances. The setting would once again be this place. Someone would be hurt. It was bad, he couldn't have it happen.  
  
There was a phone near him. Staring at it momentarily, he picked it up and called the house. After a few rings, a sleepy Quatre answered.  
  
"Hello...?" His voice was slightly groggy.  
  
"Quatre, it's me."  
  
"Heero?! How's Trowa?!?!"  
  
"I don't know. Listen, can you come in and take my place? I'm tired of being in this...this place."  
  
"Ummm...Sure, I guess. Be there shortly."  
  
With that, he hung up the phone, sighed, and stood. Telling the receptionist so the doctors would know, he prepared to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was a tired guy, but he had to go to the hospital. What was up with Heero, though? He sounded...not pissed...but he sounded odd. It was slightly worrying, but there wasn't anything Quatre could do. All that could be done was to go to the hospital to wait on results for Trowa. Opening a closet, he pulled out a random jacket. It was velvet-like material, black, and the collar had black feathers on it. He blinked, staring at it, but shrugged and put it on anyway. (AN: To those of you who know what Gravitation is, it's one of Tohma's coats!! PIMP DADDY QUATRE! ^^ That's what I call Tohma...and one of my friends does it too... Anyway! On with the story!! XD)  
  
As he was about to exit the house, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Stopping and turning, he saw Wufei coming out, holding a cup. They stared at each other for few moments.  
  
"Um...Quatre? What are you doing? It's kinda 4 in the morning..." Wufei yawned.  
  
"Going to the hospital, taking over for Heero. He's coming home."  
  
"Any news on Trowa?"  
  
"None whatsoever. But hopefully they'll tell me something..."  
  
"Well, have fun, and let coffee become your good friend."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Quatre chuckled.  
  
"And you better call when you know something."  
  
"Yes yes, I know. I was going to, even if you didn't tell me like that."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Yeah...thanks...."  
  
Wufei nodded and practically dragged himself down the hallway to his and Duo's room. Quatre smiled some and opened the door to exit. When he stepped outside and shut the door behind him, a motorcycle pulled into the driveway. Immediately, he raised an arm to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding headlight until the vehicle was turned off. When he lowered it, he saw Heero climbing off the bike silently.  
  
"There is this thing called a helmet, Heero. I heard it's supposed to protect your skull and brain," Quatre remarked, slightly sarcastic.  
  
"Hn." He stopped and stared at the blonde for a moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?!"  
  
"Shut up. I just found it, okay? It's probably Duo's or something."  
  
"Looks good on you..." Heero remarked in some amusement. Quatre glared.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Right then."  
  
Quatre got into a car and drove off. Heero walked into the house, locking himself in his room. What he did in there...things a perfect soldier wouild be expected to do. Anything involving no sleep and a running laptop will do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About ten minutes after leaving, Quatre had safely arrived in the hospital and talked to the receptionist, then sat down. The place was insanely silent, and empty. He had to admit, it was a bit creepy...but it was bearable. He hoped Trowa would be alright...  
  
Though no matter how much he thought about it, there was nothing he could do. So, being as patient as he was, he sat back and began to wait. That was pretty much all he could do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: It might be somewhat short...but it didn't take me an eternity!!   
  
Heero: Wow.  
  
Ceari: Shaddup.  
  
Duo: Cookie for Ceari-chan!  
  
Ceari: ^^ YAY!  
  
Duo: ^^  
  
Heerp: *sigh* They're too much alike...  
  
Quatre: *chuckles*  
  
NCH: Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad.  
  
Ceari: MY MUSE!  
  
NCH: Must you do that every time I'm here?  
  
Dup: *giggles* It's a small Hee-chan...and he's naked.... *giggle giggle*  
  
NCH: -_-  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Ceari: Well, there you have it. Lovely chapter 13. And I'm currently working on the beginning of 14, so it shouldn't take waaaay too long. Thank you for sticking in there, I apprectiate all the reviews and nice people. *huggle* I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ^^ So hang in there, I will continue writing. AND I will take suggestions, so if anyone has an idea, feel free to email me at any time! They are welcome, and if I use one I will give credit. Ja ne! 


	14. Secret Movements

Disclaimer Man: She still doesn't own Gundam Wing. I promise. The song in this chapter is titled Lapis, sung by Gackt. The english translation to the lyrics are in ( ) next to the lines. They might be a tad off, but you get it.

Ceari: I love Gackt.

APOLOGY TIME!!!!!!!

I have to apoligize for once again taking forever to upload a chapter. I know I said I wouldn't take so long, and I feel bad that I have. Please don't hunt me down and eat me. O.o I hope the reason I give can help the annoyance and anger levels lower, if they are in existance. My life has been a teenage soap opera lately. Some stuff has gone on with me recently that REALLY sucks. X.X Also, since I'm in marching band, I've spent most of my time recently doing drill, playing music, going to competitions....You know. My life has been insanely busy. I am here again with a new chapter, and I hope no one is mad at me. I'm going to try and get this story moving along on track, although I'm beginning to have a bit of a difficult time getting enough ideas. I won't abandon this story, I promise, because for one I'm afraid you all really will hunt me down and eat me. O.o I'm throwing this out now, if ANYONE gets even the smallest idea on what I can do in this story, PLEASE email me at, of course, I promise I will send credit if I use an idea emailed to me, just give me a name to call you by. We'll go ahead and start on the chapter now.

Gomen once again!!!!!!

------------------------------------------

Heero stepped into his dark room. It had seemed like an eternity since he was last in here. So much had happened in such a short period of time...

A heavy sense of guilt hung over his head. He couldn't make it go away. It was his fault. All his fault. If Trowa were to die, the blame would be with HIM. Even if the others didn't have that mind frame, Heero couldn't make the thought go away. He couldn't get the mental picture of Trowa in that state out of his mind. It was so painful.

_yume ni kizutsuite mo (even though the dream hurts me)  
nanimo kawari wa shinai (I don't change anything)  
atarashii tobira o aketa... (I opened a new door...)  
hirogaru sekai e tsuzuku (I continue into the expanding world)_

_setsunai hodo ni dakishimeraretetia kono karada o (I could embrace this body until it hurts)  
honno sukohsi dake (I could hurt myself)  
tsuyoku naru tame ni mizukara o kizuketeita... (in order to become just a little bit stronger)_

_tooku e tsuzuku michi o ima wa arukitsuzukeru...dake sa (I just...keep walking on the endlessly continuing road)_

"This is what I get...I let my emotions surface and get in the way...It can't happen again." He leaned against the wall slightly. "It won't..."

Heero couldn't stay with them any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Quatre walked into the hospital to a slightly eerie scene. This was probably the first time he had entered a practically empty waiting room. He saw one person asleep on one of the couches, and that was basically it. Placing his coat on one of the couches, he walked over to a half asleep receptionist. She looked up at him.

"May I help you?" she asked drowsily, slowly sitting up.

"I'm here about Trowa Barton. I believe he was brought in earlier on?"

"Oh, yes. If you would like, I could page his doctor for you," she offered.

"That would be wonderful," Quatre smiled.

"Alright, one moment please." She pushed a button and spoke into a small speaker. "Dr. Masaki, please report to the front desk."

Quatre nodded in a silent thanks and sat down on the couch. A few moments later, a doctor headed over to him. He had short, messy, sandy brown hair, and georgeous green eyes. He wore small, thin-framed glasses and had a diamond stud piercing in his left ear. He sat down next to Quatre and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Masaki. You are here about Trowa?" Quatre nodded. "Trowa was placed under my care when he was brought here." He extended a hand and the two shook.

"So what's the news?" Quatre asked.

"His condition isn't as bad as it was when he did arrive, but he's definitely not in a safe zone yet," Dr. Masaki began. "I'll be honest, his life still could be lost, but there's a good chance of him surviving as well."

"So, it's basically a 50/50 chance?"

"You could say that, yes. Trowa is not out of critical, but he's extremely close. We've been working as hard as possible to keep him alive. If this behavior does keep up, I doubt he'll be in here more than a week."

"That's wonderful," Quatre sighed in relief, leaning back to relax a bit. "We've been so worried we'd lose him..."

"I'm sure this is said a lot, but it does apply in this situation. His will to live is quite strong. I'm going to go check up on him, and I'll get back to you later on."

With that, Dr. Masaki stood up, nodded, and walked off.

Quatre sighed and slouched down further into the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. After all, he had the feeling he wouldn't be going very far for a while.

-----------------------------------------

Duo was walking through the silent house slowly. He needed something to do... Thanks to some dumb animal outside his bedroom window, he was awake and couldn't get back to sleep. Going into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door to search for a bit of a midnight snack. After all, the American always thought with his stomach, no matter what time it was. He grabbed a slice of cheese, devoured it quickly, and began to head back down the hallway to his and Wufei's room, hoping sleep would take him over again.

Right when he was about to enter the room, he noticed that Heero's room across the hall had it's light open. He turned and walked to it, knocking quietly. Heero opened the door, just barely, and glanced at him.

"What do you want, Maxwell?"

"I didn't expect you to be home. I thought you'd be at the hospital."

"I got tired of being there. Quatre's there now. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep..."

"I see." From behind the door, Duo heard a container shut and lock.

"What are you doing Hee-chan?"

"None of your business. Go back to bed."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Fine..." Duo sighed. "You're no fun. I'll leave you alone now."

"Hn." Heero shut his door again, and locked it quietly.

"Tch, someone's being moody..." Duo muttered, turning and entering his room. He took off the robe he had put on so he wouldn't be walking around the house naked and slid in the bed, curling up next to Wufei, attempting to let sleep come once more.

----------------------------------------

Heero quickly and quietly got his stuff together, making sure the suitcase on his bed was shut and secure. His mind was made, he had to leave. It would be best...for everyone...He probably shouldn't have begun living with them in the first place.

He packed up his laptop and slung it around his shoulder carefully. He checked to see if he had the important things, which he did, so he grabbed his bags and packed them up in the passenger seat of a large truck. Afterwards, he got his gundam onto the back of the truck and covered it up completely so no one would notice it. Then, he climbed into the driver's seat, turned the truck on, and drove off.

He figured he could go to a hotel or something until he could get a place of his own off where no one would bother him. Like some place in the country or something. He should look in to that... First thing is first though.

He drove around for a little while until he found a decent-looking hotel, which ironically was near the hospital he had been in not two hours ago. That didn't occur to him at the time, though, his mind was set.

Parking the truck practically out of sight, he entered the hotel and went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I need a room for a few days, at week at least. I'm not exactly sure how long I'll need to stay here," Heero told her.

"Alright." She punched some things in a computer, then turned and gave him a room key.

"I don't care what the room charge is, just use this." He handed her a credit card. She shrugged before ringing it up and handing it back to him.

"I hope you have a nice stay, you can call room service if you need anything."

"Thank you."

He put the credit card and room key in his pocket, went outside, and got his bags. Then, he took the elevator up to the third floor, found room 318, pulled out his key, and went in. He placed his bags on the double bed, opened one, and got out all the bathroom stuff, taking it where it needed to go. Then he got all his clothes and put them in the dresser placed against one wall. After emptying his bags, he shoved them under a chair near the dresser.

With everything in place, he took off his shoes and got on the bed and sat there in silence. After a few minutes though, he pulled out his laptop, hooked it up, and turned it on. Once loaded, he signed onto the internet and began typing rapidly. Doing the usual, hacking into governmental systems to keep tab on what secrets they might be keeping. After all, anyone would know that Heero was the type that liked to stay totally uninformed.

Not finding any new secrets, he signed into his email account.

"You have one new message," a voice from the laptop told him. He clicked ok and it opened up.

"You haven't won, Heero Yuy," he read to himself quietly. "No matter what you may think."

And that's all it said.

Heero blinked and shrugged. He dismissed the email, deleated it, and turned off the laptop. Placing it carefully on the floor, he curled up on the bed and before long, fell deep asleep.

---------------------------------------

Morning came, duo and Wufei slowly woke up. Getting dressed, Wufei headed into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

"I'll get Hee-chan, maybe he'll want something," Duo said as Wufei was walking that way.

"Alright love."

Duo knocked in Heero's door quietly and waited for a moment or so. With no response, he knocked a little louder. Still no response. Shrugging, Duo opened the door himself and went in. Not two steps into the room, he stopped dead. He blinked a few times, trying to see if what was before he really was reailty or not. Oce he was for sure it was, he darted to the kitchen. Wufei spun around quickly.

"What's wrong Duo?" he asked.

"It's Heero..." Duo panted, out of breath from running. "He's...he's gone!"

----------------------------------------

Ceari: And there we have it. Chapter 14. FINALLY. I feel so bad for making you guys wait so much.

Trowa: crosses arms You should.

Ceari: T.T

Wufie: Yeah, you're so horrible.

Ceari: curls up in a corner and cries

Quatre: Don't be so mean to Ceari-chan! She's been real busy! And she DID get to it!

Heero: Yeah...It's not like she forgot about it completely.

Ceari: sparkly eyes Heero's taking my defense?! goes over and hugs Heero, but doesn't let go I love you Heero. .

Heero: sighs I love you too...now please get off me...

Ceari: No!

NCH: sigh Anyway, there you have it. Chapter 14. Please be kind and review. Also, like it was said before the chapter started, if anyone has any ideas, we'd love to hear from you! We're signing off for now, and we'll start on chapter 15 as soon as we can!

All: JA BYE BYE!!!!

Ceari: XD


	15. Get The Stick Out Of Your Ass

Disclaimer Man: listening to Harajuku Girls, smiling

Ceari: sweatdrop Um... grabs a big pole and jabs him in the arm

Disclaimer Man: Itai!! Oh! hides the cd player and chuckles nervously Oops...

Ceari: glare

Disclaimer Man: Right. She doesn't own Gundam Wing. God, I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet...

'thoughts'

**-...................................................................................-**

Quatre walked into the hospital room Trowa was in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he realized what state Trowa had been in when Heero found him. Blinking, he was amazed the young pilot had survived that long, even not knowing the extent of his injuries.

"Oh Trowa...when are you going to wake up...?"

It didn't take long before Quatre had fallen fast asleep, slumped over in the chair. On the bed in the middle of the room, Trowa's left index finger twitched slightly. Slowly, as emerald eyes opened, his surroundings came into view. He smiled a bit as he caught a glimpse of the snooozing arabian while he took in everything, realizing where he was. Once the room cane fully into focus, he blinked and sighed softly.

What all had happened? He couldn't remember too much... The last he could recall he was dangling in front of Doctor J, bleeding profusely, and then hearing Heero's voice. It had seemed so distant, but it had to be him. Truthfully, Trowa was still in shock that he was actually alive...

Heero must've saved him. It was the only explination. He smiled again. Somehow, he had a feeling Heero would come for him. But where was he now? Trowa wanted to see him so bad.

**-...................................................................................-**

Sitting in the hotel room, reading over a document, Heero sneezed abruptly. He soon shook it off, rubbing his nose, and continued reading.

**-...................................................................................-**

Trowa tried to push himself into a sitting position, but this proved to be a bad idea. Immediately, his weakness showed, his arms giving out, and he fell back into the position he was before. He started coughing harshly, noticed a bit of blood coming up when he did so.

"Okay...not good..." Trowa muttered with what little voice he had. He room got dizzy again and he felt ready to pass out. "Why am I so unintelligent...?"

The pain was almost unbearable. It even caused his eyes to water up, his breathing was harsh, and his head felt like it was about to split open. It was almost like Death was toying with him before taking him. Using the rest of any strength he had, he lifted his arm and pushed the 'call nurse' button, before coughing again, tasting more blood, and wincing as the room slowly faded to black.

"Heero..." he barely whispered as he heard a door open, a nurse rushing over to him. He slipped into unconsiousness once more.

**-...................................................................................-**

Wufei blinked. He could hardly believe what his lover was telling him.

"He's what?"

"Gone. Heero's gone," Duo told him again. "His laptop, his clothes, they aren't in there. He's not here."

Without another word, Wufei turned and ran into the hanger at the end of the hall. Sure enough...Wing Zero was gone. He needed no other proof. If Heero's gundam was gone, Heero was gone. Walking back to Duo, he sighed.

"He has to be gone...He took Wing Zero...Duo, why would he leave...?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling him," Duo replied, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Heero's cell and waited as it rang.

"Moshi moshi?" came Heero's voice on the other end.

"Heero Yuy, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Maxwell, go away. I don't have time to talk to you right now."

"Why did you leave us?!?!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Duo...don't call me again." And with that, Heero hung up. Scowling, Duo hung up as well. Wufei gave him a questioning gaze.

"I got nothing. He wouldn't tell me anything...and he told me never to call him again..."

Tears of anger welled up in Duo's eyes, and Wufei pulled him into an embrace.

"We'll get him back, koi..." Wufei whispered. 'Hopefully...'

**-...................................................................................-**

Quatre woke up with a jolt, and looking around, noticed there were quite a few people in the room. He blinked in confusion, until Dr. Masaki came over.

"What's going on doctor?" Quatre asked, yawning slightly.

"Apparently Trowa had woken up for a few moments. He must've done something, because he fell unconsious again and it's not looking good. He's riding that thin line between life and death, and if things keep up like this, it's more than likely he won't make it through the night. We're doing everything we can..."

"God...I've got to call the others." He stood up and rushed out of the room, heading the the lobby and grabbing a pay phone. He dialed his house, hoping someone would answer.

"Moshi moshi?" It was Wufei.

"Wufei, it's Quatre."

"Oh, hey Quatre. How's Trowa?"

"That's the thing...he dying... The doctor said he would more than likely not make it through the night."

"Oh god...no..."

"I'll be here, come as soon as you can. See you later. Ja ne."

"Ja..."

Hanging up the phone, Quatre growled in frustration. He was scared he'd lose one of his best friends... Holding back tears, he sat down on a recliner chair with a cup of coffee, and waited for the others to arrive.

**-...................................................................................-**

"We've got to call Heero back, no matter what he said, Duo."

"What's going on?"

"Trowa more than likely won't make it through the night." Duo stared at the chinese, fear obvious in his violet eyes. A tear slid down his cheek silently. Wufei lifted a hand and gently wiped it away, leaned in, and kissed his sweetly.

"Call Heero back, love, make him listen to you. I'm going to get some things ready, and then we're going to head over there."

Duo nodded, they shared another gentle kiss, and Wufei headed to their room. Duo pulled his cell phone back out, hesitated for a moment, and then proceeded to dial Heero's number again.

**-...................................................................................-**

Putting down his document, Heero almost growled when he heard his cell phone ringing again. Duo was making this more difficult for him...but he decided to pick it up anyway.

"Maxwell, I thought I told you not to-"

"Heero, Trowa's dying. He might not make it though the night. I thought you'd like to know," came Duo's voice, a mix of anger and sadness. Anger towards him, sadness for everything else. He had been crying...

"Trowa's...what?"

"Dying, Heero, he's dying. Now, it's up to you whether you want to get that stick out of you ass and come to the hospital or not."

"Hn."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really do have a heart, Heero."

And with that, Duo hung up. It had been a while since he had heard the american so angry.

So Trowa was dying... Heero quickly wiped the tears that had been falling from his eyes throughout that conversation. Standing up, he turned all the lights off and left the room.

Getting into his truck, he drove as quick as he could down to the hospital, parking towards the back. Quickly, silently, he went into the hospital, avoiding the waiting room, where he knew Quatre would be. Eventually, he was at Trowa's room. He glanced into it through the window and watched as doctors and nurses were frantically trying to save Trowa's life. Scanning through the equipment, he noticed Trowa's heartbeat was definitely slower than normal, and far between. His beautiful face was pale except for the bit of blood at the corner of his mouth, he must have been coughing it up.

Heero went to the door and placed his hand on the doornob, about to enter the room his beloved was laying in, and hesitated. He stood there, thinking to himself for a few moments, turned, and left the hospital as quick as he had come.

**-...................................................................................-**

Ceari: YAYE! I UPDATED!

Monty Python people: in dull voices Yay...

Ceari:

Duo: Wow, I sure was pissed. blinku

Quatre: nodnod

Trowa: ....

Heero: typing on his computer

Ceari: glare at Heero There's more to life than your computer, you know.

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: watching his, grins He's reading fanfic between him and Trowa!

Heero: slams his laptop shut Damn you Chang!!

Duo: giggle

Trowa: blinku blinku, blush

Ceari: Hehehehe.

NCH: I swear, she's too irrisponsible to do her own author note.

Ceari: Hey!

NCH: There's the next chapter, we were able to get it to you. Hopefully you didn't have too bad a wait. I hope everyone hasn't abandoned us....since we're so bad at updating...We're trying our best to get back on top of it, promise. Wish us luck!! But please, keep sticking with us, we have no plans on abandoning this fic yet. If we ever do, we will post a notice telling you, so until that day happens, we are writing, so hang in there!!!

Ceari: Yes. A big thanks to everyone who's sticking with us, even through our bad updating habits. Arigato!! I love you all! glomp

NCH: Hopefully we can get chapter 16 soon. Until then, ja!!


	16. You Hurt Us The Most By Leaving

Disclaimer Man: She doesn't own Gundam Wing! -smiles- Yaye, I didn't slack off this time.

Ceari: -dull clapping- Good, I don't have to abuse you.

Disclaimer Man: Hehe, go me!

Ceari: That ego of yours better not inflate because of this. Now hush, I've got some reviewer messages to pop up.

Disclaimer Man: Really?

Ceari: Yeah, I randonly had the urge to. Here we go!

YAOICYBERCAT - Pleeeeeease don't hate me! -pout- Not saying I'm killing Trowa in this chapter, I just don't like hate. I don't think I'll cause you to hate me from ym story, or I hope not anyway. Anywhoozles, I'm glad you like the story.

JACK SCARLETT - I'm with you! -tries to turn Heero as well, which doesn't work- Darn. I have no power. I'm only the authoress after all...He better go back, or i'll beat 'im!

DAESGAL - Gomen for no fast updating. Life piles up and can't work on story. I'll do the best I can to quicken the pace on it. I'm glad you like the fic, and I hope you hang in there with me, as bad as I get.

MEG-OF-THE-MOON - They are such cute couples. I just had to write a HeeroxTrowa fic, because there aren't that many around that I've found.

CARDCAPTOR SOLDIER - I am honered to know I have influence someone to possibly getting more into yaoi. That makes me uber happy! Woot for TrowaxHeero pairing, they're so awesome together. I hope you do rethink your ideas on yaoi, it can be fun, hehe. Keep me updated on that, okay?

Ceari: I'm done!

Disclaimer Man: Finally...

Ceari: -growl-

'thoughts'

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Wufei and Duo rushed into the hospital, searching for Quatre immediately. When they found him reclined in a chair, they ran over and piled the questions on him.

"What's going on?"

"Is he okay?"

"Do you know anything?"

"Has the doctor talked to you at all?"

Sighing, Quatre put up a hand to silence them, which worked, and shook his head sorrowfully.

"I don't know anything you two. No one's talked to me about it, they're probably too busy trying to save him. I'd rather have it that way, too. I'm scared we're going to lose him, but I've been trying not to think about it."

"Have you heard from Heero?" Duo asked softly, a hint of anger in his voice. Quatre shook his head again.

"Not a word. Why?"

"Because he left," Wufei muttered. "He packed up all his things and is just gone. I doubt he has any intention of returning, because his gundam is gone as well."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish we were," Duo spat. "God, he pissed me off! It's fucking obvious he cares about Trowa, so WHY does he have to act like this!"

Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo, whispering quietly in his ear to calm him down. Looking around, Quatre noticed that a few people had started to stare in their direction.

'Thank god Wufei's here to keep Duo calm...'

"You know how Heero is sometimes...I don't know what's running through his head, but there has to be a good reason for it. For now, we need to focus on Trowa, he's more important. After all, Heero's not the one dying," Quatre said calmly. Duo sighed, his tension sinking out of him, and he hung his head.

"You're right Quatre...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, it happens."

A moment later, Dr. Masaki walked over to them. Quatre stood up immediately, and Wufei released his grip on his lover.

"Well...?" Quatre asked hesitantly.

"We have been able to pull Trowa out of the serious condition he was in. He's not permitted to sit up, or barely move at all, because that's what triggered the earlier incident. He's alive and concious, and as soon as we think he can be left without medical supervision, you all may go in and visit him. I'm sure it'll do him a lot of good for his friends to be in there."

"Thank god..." Duo sighed, trying to keep himself from ginning ear to ear in joy and relief. A nurse came over and said something to Dr. Masaki, then left as quickly as she came. He turned back to the three pilots.

"I've just been informed that he can be left alone, so if you want, you all can go see him now. I'm surprised he's been recovering so well. It really is wonderful." He smiled and walked off.

Quatre, Wufei, and Duo all looked at each other, then pratically ran in the direction of Trowa's room.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Heero walked down the street, heading back to his hotel room. His mind was on many things. Trowa...Dr. J...thought mostly Trowa... and because of this, he wasn't really looking where he was going, and ended up running into someone going the opposite direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apoligized hurridly. Looking up, Heerorealized who it was. It was none other than Quatre's girlfriend, Sarah. Recognizing him, she smiled. "Hey Heero. Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah...sure is an amazing coincidence..." he muttered in agreement.

"How are things?" she asked.

"They're okay, I guess."

"I heard about Trowa, Quatre called me last night. I was just on my way there, do you wanna come?"

"Um...n-no, I have something I need to do..." With that, he hurried off, leaving Sarah standing there looking utterly confused.

"He's acting stranger than normal..." she muttered, blinking.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

The gundam pilots did their best not to burst in the room. Once the door was open, though, they all piled in. Trowa turned his head and smiled as he saw them.

"Hey guys..." he whispered, his voice still quite weak. Duo smiled and went over, kneeling down next to the bed. Wufei sat on the bed next to Duo, and Quatre sat in the chair behind them, scooting it closer.

"How are you feeling?" the arabian asked.

"Better than before," Trowa replied, almost humorously.

"I've been so scared of losing you, Tro-man," Duo whispered. Trowa smiled again, and then noticed a lack of person.

"Where's Heero, guys?" he asked, blinking. The room immediately became dead silent, and no one was looking in another's eyes. Sensing the uneasyness that fell upon them, Trowa became very worried. "Guys...? What's going on...?"

"He's gone..." Duo spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "We don't know where he went, but he took everything valuable to him..."

Trowa stared for a moment, not believing what he just heard. His sight slowly became blurry and he could feel the hot tears forming. Not wanting the others to see him cry, he turned his head and watched out the window.

"Trowa...?" Duo could tell something was wrong.

"I'm gonna get some sleep...I'll talk to you guys later..."

Knowing Trowa wanted to be alone, Duo stood and motioned for the others to follow him. They did, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Once Trowa was sure they were gone, he covered his face with his hands and started crying. He wakes up from something similar to a coma, escapes almost certain death, all just to discover that the person he loves, the person he did all that fighting to stay alive for, was gone.

"Why Heero...?" he muttered between sobs. "Why did you go away? Where are you? I want to see you..."

Time seemed to stop, and Trowa could do nothing but cry.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Sarah rushed into the lobby of the hospital, found Quatre, and went over to him.

"Sarah?" he blinked. Immediately, she hugged him tightly, and he smiled slightly, returning the hug.

"I came as soon as I could..." she told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, darling."

Releasing their hug, Sarah turned to the other two.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Alright, now that Trowa's awake," Wufei answered quietly.

"He's awake? That's wonderful! I wonder if Heero knew..."

"Heero?" Duo stood straight up. Sarah blinked.

"Um...yeah. I ran into him not too long ago."

"Which way did he go!"

"Downtown."

"I'll be back love," Duo told Wufei, kissing his cheek, and ran out.

"I think I've missed something..." Sarah muttered, confused. Quatre sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Let me explain."

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Duo ran down the sidewalk, he had never run so fast. He HAD to find Heero, and he refused to give up until he did. As he passed a hotel, he saw Heero walking ontothe elevator in the building. Stopping short, he went in and up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked politely.

"I need a key for Heero Yuy's room, the guy who just came in."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, can I have his room number?"

"I am not permitted to give out any of that information, sir."

"Please! It's important! I'm a really good friend of his, I swear. I need to talk to him."

Looking side to side, the man carefully pointed to a room number.

"You didn't hear it from me... That's the number you need..." he whispered. Duo grinned.

"Thanks man."

Making sure he knew the number, Duo went to the elevator, got off on the correct floor, and banged on Heero's door. The door flew open, revealing a very pissed Heero.

"GODDAMNIT MAXWELL, WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Let. Me. In."

"Why should I-"

"LET. Me. In."

Growling, Heero abandoned his post, and Duo followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what is it you-" Heero started to ask. He didn't the chance to finish, though, because as soon as he turned around, Duo punched him using as much strength as possible. Stumbling backwards, he fell onto the bed, and stared at the american in shock.

"What the hell, Duo!" he practically yelled, holding his cheek.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you leave us? Why don't you give a rat's ass about ANY of us!" Duo screamed, some tears falling down his face. Heero blinked. "Do you fucking realize what you've done? I don't think you do! Trowa loves you more than life itself, and YOU still think you're a perfect soldier stuck in a string of battles! HE FUCKING LOVES YOU, AND YOU SHOW HIM NOTHING! I don't understand HOW he can still love you, but he does. And you know what? I feel so bad for him. I don't know what he sees in you, or what I used to see in you."

Heero just stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Duo fell to his knees, still crying.

"What you used to what?" he asked in a whisper, staring down at Duo.

"I used to love you, okay! You were everything to me! The more I was around you, the more I fell for you. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if we were together. Sometimes I couldn't concentrate on anything else, no matter what it was, including the war. I used to think about all the fighting ending and getting a house with you on Earth or something. Slowly, though, as I got to know Wufei better, I fell for him, and luckily for me, he caught me. Now Trowa is falling, and you're not making any effort to catch him. I don't care how corny that sounds, but it's true. YOU'RE SUCHA HEARTLESS BASTARD, HEERO!"

Heero got off the bed and knelt down beside Duo, carefully wiping some of the tears off his cheeks.

"Duo...I..."

Shaking his head, Duo practically fell foreward into Heero, burying his face in the other boy's chest, crying. Heero blinked for a moment, but put his arms around Duo.

"Gomen ne..." he whispered to the sobbing american. "I'm sorry I've been doing this, but I have no choice. I didn't leave to hurt any of you, please don't think that. Too many bad things have happened because of me. I can't let it continue. It's...it's not that I wanted to leave..."

"Than why did you!" His voice was muffled by Heero's tanktop.

"I thought Trowa was going to die...and it would've been my fault...and I don't want that risk for any of you..."

Duo looking up at Heero. His eyes were red, his cheeks were tearstained, he reminded Heero of a younger boy.

"Do you think any of us really care about that? If we didn't want to deal with that risk, we would never have gotten so close to you. None of us would."

"I know you guys don't care, Duo, but I do. Trowa practically died because of me. Any of you could die because of me. I don't want to keep hurting all of you!

"You hurt us the most by leaving."

Those words hit hard, Duo could tell. The room became dead silent for the first time since the arrival to the two pilots. Duo stood up, rubbing his eyes as dry as he could, and started to walk towards the door. Heero didn't move, the last words spoken wereconstantly runningthrough his mind. Stopping at the door, Duo turned and looked at him.

"Just think about it, Heero. It hurts a lot more now that you packed up and left. No, I'm not trying to drag you back, I just hope you realize what it is you've done."

He left, slamming the door shut behind him,and Heero scowled. Maxwell was right... He hated to admit it, but it was true. That braided baka was so right that it hurt.

"I need to go see Trowa..." he muttered, standing up and leaving the hotel.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Duo walked back into the hospital, which had sort of become a second home to him, or all the pilots for that matter. He had a feeling he wasn't back to normal on appearance, because as he walked over, Wufei got a worried look on his face. He practically ran over, hugged him tightly, and kissed his passionately.

"You've been crying," he whispered, running a thumb across the tear stain on his cheek.

"I'm okay, Wu," Duo smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Why've you been crying?"

"I got frustrated, love."

"You sure that's all?"

"You worry too much."

"I can't help it," Wufei smiled, kissing his again.

"Did you catch Heero?" Sarah asked softly. duo nodded. He didn't get the chance to explain, though, because Heero walked past them and headed in the direction of Trowa's room. They all stared, surprised to see the boy. Quatre got up to go after him, but Duo stopped him.

"Don't." He shook his head. "Leave him alone."

"What did you say to him?" Quatre asked.

"Let's just say I made him think about some things."

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Heero walked down the hall, found Trowa's room, and peeked in through the window. He saw Trowa lying there covering his face with his hands. Was he crying? Biting his lip, he placed a hand on the doorknob and carefully opned the door.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Ceari: YAYE! Another update!

Monty Python people: -dull clapping- Yay...

Ceari: Um...how do they keep getting in here?

Duo: Don't look at me.

Everyone stares at Quatre.-

Quatre: And why do we automatically assume I did it!

Wufei: Because you really love Monty Python.

Quatre: -sigh- Okay, fine, I did...but oh well! They're amusing!

Heero: Whatever you say, Quatre...

Quatre: -pout-

Duo: -pat pat- There there Q-man! It's okay!

Ceari: ANYWAY! . There was chapter 16, go me! Hehe. Sarah made another appearance, fun stuff, huh? I totally forgot about her, and I was going back and reading other chapters...and wincing at the typos...and I realized "Oh yeah! She just kinda dropped off the face of the earth!" so I had to bring her back. I like Sarah, she's cool. -dances to her beloved jrock-

NCH: She needs to calm down...

G-boys: Uh huh...

Ceari: Hehe. I'll work on chapter 17, and I can reassure everyone that I'm going to slaved into writing and updating quicker now. A good friend of mine read the story and won't let me slack off, so yaye! I'm sure she'll beat me to a pulp if I don't write quicker than I used to, so yeah. Go Kristen! -clap- For now, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you soon! Oh, and I hope the typos are less frequent... I'm working on that, I promise!


	17. Can I Say I Love You?

Ceari - Heeey everyone, long time no update! HUGE sorry about that, I really hope there are a few of you still hanging on. I don't blame you if you're not though.

I won't even begin to start making up reasons as to why it's taken me this long. I'm just going to apologize. I've found myself getting back into a huge Gundam Wing fan fiction kick, and am re-inspired to try and finish this story. I have no clue how much longer it's going to be (since I don't have much of a plan, haha) but I'm gonna do my absolute best to not slack off any longer and make this a completed story!!

Bear with me! Thank you for your patience, and again, I'm SOO sorry for the long wait!!

Disclaimer Man - She, in no way, owns Gundam Wing! Not at all. Nope nope!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quietly he opened the door, entering the small room carefully. What was going to happen?

"Go away…" Trowa muttered between almost inaudible sobs. Heero's eyes cascaded to the ground. Those sobs made him feeling like shit. He didn't know what to do... He loved Trowa more than anything, but could he risk telling him? He was still so afraid to open up to him. After all, it was his fault Trowa was in this hospital, and that wasn't something he could ever forgive himself for.

Walking over slowly, he knelt beside the bed, laid his head on it, and lightly draped an arm around Trowa's waist. It was the best hug he felt he could give at the moment. Almost suddenly, the sobs stopped and Trowa took his hands away from his face.

"H-heero?" he whispered, utterly shocked. Heero lifted his head again and nodded.

"Yeah...it's me."

"I thought you left."

"I did."

Getting up, Heero sat on the bed, next to Trowa. Gently, he wiped the tears from the other's face.

"I made you cry... I'm so sorry. I was just...I was trying to protect you."

Trowa took hold of Heero's hand gently, and Heero didn't stop him. Leaning down, he kissed Trowa sweetly, a kiss that seemed to last for eternity. Once they broke it, Trowa smiled.

"You left to protect me?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd be safer if I left..."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're with me, nothing else matters."

"Yeah...but it's still my fault. The whole reason you're in this place is because of me. You almost died."

"I don't care," Trowa sobbed uncharacteristically. "I don't care about any of that. Duty, missions, fear, separation, death, none of it matters. Only you."

Heero gazed into the deep green eyes in front of him, rendered speechless by the words coming from the usually quiet boy.

"Trowa, I-"

"No, I need to finish," Trowa shook his head vigorously, ignoring the pain that began searing through him once again. "Heero, I don't know how things are going to turn out. I don't know how you feel, about anything. But I love you. I don't care that I about died. I need you. If I were to live, but not have you, I might as well be dead."

Heero was silent. He closed his deep cerulean eyes, thinking. Was it really so wrong to love? He'd been trained against it his entire life. He had always believed any attachment, ESPECIALLY love, was a danger to himself and the mission. Yet…when he was around Trowa…he always got such odd feelings deep down in his gut. Even now, in the seriousness of the situation, he felt a heat in his stomach.

He knew he loved Trowa, he had always known. But could he let the other know? That same question that burdened his mind upon first entering the room snuck back in once more.

Opening his eyes, he gazed at Trowa, before placing a hand on his shoulder and gently making the other lay back down. He then stood up and grabbed a chair, scooting it over next to the bed, and sat down.

"You need to rest," he said plainly, reaching out and taking Trowa's closest hand, squeezing it lovingly. He wasn't sure what to think or feel, but his whole being was telling him to love this beautiful individual laying in front of him.

Trowa smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, the pain dulling slightly as he slipped away into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Duo was pacing back and fourth in the waiting room, chewing on his finger, his frustration still quite evident on his face. Sighing, Wufei stood up and gathered the American into his arms, whispering into his ear softly.

"Love, none of that will do you any good," he whispered, stroking the skin of Duo's arm lightly with his fingers. Duo turned and faced his love and grimaced a bit.

"Yeah, but…"

Wufei placed a delicate finger across Duo's soft lips.

"Listen, love, do have faith in Heero. After your encounter, I doubt he can keep himself distanced." Duo tilted his head. Smiling, Wufei explained. "He loves Trowa, whether he can admit it to himself or not. I can tell. Just the way his expression gets from time to time when it comes to Trowa, I know he loves him. Just give him time. Everything will work out. Now please, come sit down with me before you get dizzy and make yourself sick."

Nodding, Duo allowed Wufei to lead him over to the seating area the pilots had become so acquainted with recently. Though he trusted the Chinese boy with his whole being, he was still worried.

Would Heero realize in time?

-----------------------------------------------

Heero sat in an almost completely silent room. He listened intently to the heart monitor Trowa was connected to, making sure there were no irregularities in his heart beat. Every once in a while he got a scare, where he would get stiff and the sounds of the beeping getting faster or slower, and on a few occasions almost slammed down on the 'call nurse' button, but everything always seemed to sort itself out before he had to do so.

One thing was for sure though. He refused to let go of Trowa's hand. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his lips across the other's knuckles. With however much time had passed since the two had been together again, all his doubts that had surfaced, all his uncertainties that nagged at his brain, they were all beginning to fade away. He was resolved now.

The first thing he was going to do when Trowa woke once more was confess his feelings. He loved Trowa with all his heart, and he wanted the other to know. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to share all the things he had seen Wufei and Duo share over the years.

He wanted to hold Trowa in his arms every night. He wanted to kiss those lovely lips every moment he was allowed. Yet, most importantly, he wanted to utter that three word phrase whenever, wherever, with a confident and smiling face.

_I love you._

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

Ceari - Aaaand I believe I shall end the chapter there! Do not worry though, as soon as this is uploaded, I'm going to begin typing the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it done by no later than this weekend and upload it too!!

So, hang in there. I hope whoever is still hanging in there likes the update. Review, let me know what you think!

Also, to those who have still held faith, I love you all! I will try my utmost best to never disappoint you again! This story will get finished! And with no more long pauses!! So review, tell me your thoughts, give me any feedback you desire.


	18. Confessions take 2

Disclaimer Man - She does not own Gundam Wing. (And look! I'm being good!! .)

Ceari - I bet you're only being good because it's been so long since you've done it, huh?

Disclaimer Man - Eh, maybe...

-----------------------------------

Minutes turned into hours, which almost seemed to turn into days. Heero continued to doze in and out, never once letting go of the delicate hand that rested in his. Nurses and the doctor came in and out at random, checking up on Trowa's vitals, but never once disturbing him in the process.

As the sun began to set, and Trowa continued to sleep, Quatre poked his head in, in order to check up on his friend one last time. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing Heero sitting in the room, and as he snuck in, his shock disappeared and a grin spread across his face when his eyes fell upon the interlocked hands.

"It's about time..." he whispered, not wanting to wake either from their sleep. He stayed in the room a moment longer to make sure Trowa seemed to be doing okay, health-wise, and then he snuck out of the room as quietly as he snuck in.

-----------------------------------

"They're sleeping," the arabian said simply once he got back into the waiting room. Duo blinked, sitting up slightly from the snuggled position he was in. Wufei loosened his arms from around the boy slightly to allow the movement.

"They?" the american asked, confused. Quatre just smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Our stingy, yet loveable, Japanese boy is in the room with him."

Duo's amethyst eyes brightened, and he looked as though he was ready to jump up and run into the room. Quatre lifted his hands in a stopping motion.

"Leave them be, Duo. I think that once the two of them have woken back up they have a lot to discuss. I think we'd only get in the way."

Sighing, disappointed but knowing he was right, Duo slunk back into his previous position. Wufei kissed the top of his head softly before turning his attention to Quatre.

"What should we do? They seem to have gotten Trowa stable again. Should we stay, or head back to the house?"

Quatre pondered on the words for a bit before answering.

"I'd say we should stay, just in case." He stood up again and stretched. "I am going to go call Sarah though. It's been a little bit since I last updated her on the situation, and I'm sure she's worrying her head off."

Pulling out his cell phone, Quatre walked away from the two again, and began to give his girlfriend the updates. Duo yawned, snuggling deeper into Wufei's arms.

"Duo, I love you," he whispered, smiling and kissing his head again.

"Love you too, 'Fei," Duo whispered back drowsily. Wufei continued to smile. It had been a while since Duo had used that shortened version of his name, and he loved to hear the other say it. It was a nickname that had been neglected for a while now. Hearing it again, for some reason, made his heart skip a beat.

-----------------------------------

Trowa's eyes fluttered, and opened slowly. Pain shot through him, causing him to wince slightly. Would the pain never stop? Sighing, he stared up at the bland white ceiling. It took a moment for him to register the soft, warm feeling enveloping his hand. Blinking, he slowly moved his head to see why.

He had to blink a few times, holding back a gasp. He was still there... Heero was still beside him. And what's more, they were holding hands. Even at the awkward angle Heero was at, having slumped over some from falling asleep, their hands were together. How long had they been like that?

More importantly, what did it mean? Anything? Or was he just over thinking things?

As he lie there, staring over at the beautiful Japanese boy sitting before him, he was in awe. He was so gorgeous. Plus, when he slept, he just looked so...peaceful. Not just peaceful, but innocent. No hard lines of anger or concentration framing his breathtaking cerulean eyes (even though they were obviously closed). His lips weren't thinned or pursed, they just sat naturally on his face.

Slowly, and only because the pain and stiffness of his body wouldn't allow him to go any faster, Trowa pulled his hand free from Heero's and instead began to reach for his face. He wanted to touch those beautiful, flawless features before they went away again...

The movement of their hands releasing, however, caused Heero to stir and open his eyes. Trowa froze, silently cursing. Before he could move his hand again Heero had noticed how close it had gotten to his face, and he looked at him, concern evident in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Trowa nodded, lowering his hand.

"I'm fine. How long have you been sitting with me?"

Heero looked at the clock on the wall.

"Since you fell asleep, so...probably close to 11 hours ago."

"What?? You must be stiff as hell!"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't want to leave your side."

Trowa blushed, looking away so Heero couldn't see. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The heart rate machine he was attached to began to beep a bit faster than before. He tried to force himself to calm down so no one would panic and think something was physically wrong. Luckily, it worked, and Heero had hardly noticed the change.

"Trowa..." he spoke, breaking the almost-silence. "There's something... something I need to tell you."

Trowa stiffened some and made himself look over at the other again.

"Y-yes?"

"It's something I've had on my mind for what seems like an eternity, and I feel like you deserve to know."

They were both very nervous now. One didn't know what to expect, the other wondering if he could get it out. No, there was no question. He had to.

"Trowa, I l-"

The door to the room swung open, causing Heero to jump like a cat that just had its tail stepped on.

"Kuso!" he growled as Dr. Masaki sauntered into the room.

"Trowa, good to see you're awake," he beamed, somehow not noticing the menacing glares being show at him by Heero. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied. "I'm still in a lot of pain, though."

Heero's anger quickly turned into worry. Dr. Masaki just nodded.

"As is to be expected. But still, you're doing a lot better. Starting to get color back in your face, even." He pulled out a clipboard and began writing on it. "I'm going to give you a pain medication for that, and it should really help. It'll make you quite drowsy, but sleep is good for you as well."

Trowa nodded, watching the doctor has he left and came back, this time with a syringe that had a clean liquid in it. He went over and injected the liquid into Trowa's IV.

"Heero, you'll have to leave now so my patient can get some proper rest."

Heero got very disgruntled when told this. However, he knew Dr. Masaki was right. Nodding in defeat, he headed for the door.

"Wait..." Trowa spoke. They both looked at him. "Doctor, please, let him stay. His presence..."

Dr. Masaki seemed to understand right away.

"Alright," he nodded, heading for the door. "But you better not fight trying to stay awake."

And with that, the two gundam pilots were left alone once more.

Quietly, Heero made his way back to the chair he'd bee in all day. Trowa watching him, waiting for him to sit before speaking.

"Please," he practically begged. "Please tell me what you were trying to say, before I fall asleep again."

Heero's eyes widened at the look on Trowa's face, and the desperation in his voice. Nodding, he leaned over and gave Trowa the softest, sweetest kiss he could possibly give. Trowa returned it instantly, almost needy, as he threaded his fingers through Heero's thick brown hair.

Then, ending the kiss, but not moving, their lips still touch, Heero spoke the best confession he'd ever given.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, Trowa Barton."

-----------------------------------

Ceari - I really like this chapter. I don't know why, but I really really do. Maybe it's because it finally happened? The fluff finally occurred? Who knows!

Review? Thoughts, comments, concerns... Go for it!


	19. Epilogue

Ceari - Here it is! The moment of truth, the time I thought would never come... The last chapter of this story. This is it everyone. It's been so fun, even with those breaks that probably annoyed the crap out of you all. But we've come to the conclusion, and I have no way to torture you all or make you wait again. So! Without further adue, or however you say/spell it!

Disclaimer Man - (sniffle) She doesn't... sob ...own Gundam Wing.

Ceari - What's your deal?

Disclaimer Man - It's just...I'll...I'll never get to say it again! (cries)

Ceari - Eh, sure you will. I'll write more Gundam Wing stuff! Don't get all wet on me. (holds out handkerchief)

Disclaimer Man - (blows nose)

---------------------------------

Two years had passed since Doctor J had been killed and Trowa hospitalized. Since then, things had calmed down considerably.

The group had more or less split and stopped living all together a few months after Trowa had been released. Duo and Wufei got an apartment together, as did Heero and Trowa. Sarah moved in with Quatre, and the two were now getting married.

---------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Go Q-man!" Duo hollered, jumping up when Quatre and Sarah leaned in and kissed. Wufei shook his head and just laughed. Duo's grin was so cheesy he was making quite the fool of himself.

The reception came next, and Heero leaned against the wall, holding a glass of water. Everyone else had wine, but Heero refused to consume alcohol. He also made sure to stay against the far wall, except when congratulating the newlyweds. No matter what changed, his antisocial nature would not.

After a few hours of speeches, dancing, and fun, it began to die down. It was then that Trowa joined him against the wall, his face slightly flushed.

"Let's go home," he grinned suggestively. Heero put down his water and faced him.

"You've been drinking."

"All the more reason to take me home."

Now that he couldn't argue with. He took Trowa by the arm, said his last congratulations and goodbyes, and drove his partner back to their house.

The moment they got inside and shut the door, Heero found himself pinned up against the door, Trowa placing kisses all along his neck. Since he couldn't pull back, he pushed Trowa back, who pouted.

"I won't take advantage of you. You're drunk."

"I **want** you to take advantage of me," he whispered seductively into Heero's ear. His cerulean eyes shut as he tried to keep his knees from giving out. Even drunk, Trowa could remember exactly what to do to make him melt.

Trowa smirked, knowing he'd get what he wanted. He begun to unbutton Heero's shirt, pressing up against him. Heero's lips parted and a shaky, breathless sigh escaped. He told himself he wouldn't take advantage of Trowa not being in his right mind, but with his lover grinding against him it was getting harder and harder not to.

Finally, he gave in. Putting his hands on Trowa's hips, he kissed him passionately, moving away from the door and somehow making it to the couch. Pushing Trowa down on the couch, Heero shred his half-worn shirt and sat on Trowa's lap, straddling him. He began to undo the hem of Trowa's pants, and Trowa let out a soft moan, that area of his body now very sensitive. His delicate hands, shaking now, reached out to do the same to Heero's pants. They parted only long enough to discard that clothing as well. Then Heero was back down, swaying softly, driving Trowa mad.

"H-heero," he gasped.

Heero smirked, letting his lips roam every inch of bare skin he could reach in that position. And to think there was a time where they couldn't even think about kissing each other without blushing.

Not anymore. Now he was complete. With as many flaws that he had, all the imperfections he always hid away, one thing would always be flawless: his love, passion, and desire for Trowa.

He had never been as perfect as he led others to believe.

But now, he no longer cared.

---------------------------------

Ceari - And there you have it, guys. Thanks so much for sticking in there, those of you who hung in until the very end! It's been a pleasure! Let me know what you think! So, until next time, sayoonara!


End file.
